Spiral Static
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: Act XXIV. "I don't really like millenniums." Sequel to Pocketful of Dreams. Eventual Rei/Minako Not-Really-Drabble-esque series.
1. Act I

_A/N:_ **_Midnight launch! _**Well its midnight here (I had some free time, as you can see.) So... here we go, _again_, hopefully it works out a bit better this time, no? So yes, this is the follow-up to _PoD_! With a bit more Senshi involvement and hopefully a bit more happiness for everyone, too! (Perferably some closure too, for all.) This is set two months after the ending of _PoD, _so its not too far into the future, nor has a whole lot changed_._ I'm hoping this will be a bit lighter on the angst (though knowing me, there will _still_ be _some_ at _some_ point in time!) I don't know when the next up-date will be. Maybe soon, maybe not. (Hoping for soon!) I _was_ going to post this on Friday. But I figured, why not? So with that, go on, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! ...Still!_

_

* * *

_

**Act I.**

"Why are we _still_ having these '_meetings_?' It makes no sense. Rei and Minako are doing better now."

Makoto had asked, her being the Senshi of Jupiter and seemly the only one sane in the room at the moment. She wanted answers for Haruka's inane attempts at _helping_. If their crappy schemes of the last two months had been _that_, even.

"You make it sound like they were dying."

The Senshi of Uranus' flippant reply merely made Makoto snort.

"_Not_ the point."

"Oh? The point being?"

Makoto ground her teeth together and unconsciously narrowed her eyes on the blonde. Picturing her face as a nice big target of some sort.

"It. Makes. _No_. Sense."

"Do you not like spending time with us Makoto?"

It was Neptune asking this time. The aqua haired woman wearing a convincing sad-face. Which made Makoto back-track, if only because she, herself had fallen into the trap set.

"No! No, I don't mean it like that! I…I love spending time with you guys! We're friends!"

Haruka laughed, and Michiru's smile returned _instantly_.

"Well played love."

"Thank you 'Ruka."

Makoto blinked, once, twice, _three_ times. She turned to the Senshi of Mercury sitting quietly in a chair off to the side, reading.

"I've been had, haven't I?"

The bluenette glanced up from her book.

"Quite easily."

She promptly returned to her book. Makoto could only face-palm.

"You know if you want her help, you two shouldn't tease her so. It makes you less convincing."

The Time Senshi said, gracefully entering the room with a tray full of drinks.

"Your always ruining our fun you old hag."

Setsuna kept her smile as she placed the tray on the table.

"You also shouldn't make such petty comments when your talking to someone who can quite, _literally_, send you back to the stone-age."

Haruka's confident smirk disappeared instantly.

"You _wouldn't_."

Setsuna took a seat on the couch next to Makoto.

"I might."

Setsuna then took a sip of her tea. As if nothing out of the ordinary had at all, happened.

"Perhaps we should return back to business?"

Michiru softly interjected.

"_Yes_, if we must."

Makoto grumbled. Ami placed her book down, _finally_.

"I'm curious to know what it is you needed from us."

Haruka clucked her tongue. Devious plans coming together in that thick skull of hers.

"We are going to need as much help as we can get. You know why?"

"You haven't told us yet."

Makoto deadpanned. Haruka pointedly ignored her.

"Our next plan is…the_ love-connection_!"

Ami frowned, Setsuna snorted into her tea and Makoto blinked.

"Your not _really_ calling it that are you?"

Haruka grinned and nodded.

"Of course you are…"

Makoto face-palmed, for the second time that afternoon. At this rate, she was probably going to end up face-palming a few more times as well. Haruka always seemed to inspire it.

"Uhm…what exactly does this…erm…_love-connection _plan, have to do with?"

Ami asked, though she was blushing a little bit at the implications of what the title could possibly mean.

"Rei and Minako of course! Its quite obvious our little Senshi of Love has it bad for the unattainable Shrine Priestess. So…we just make it a little bit easier. How hard could it be?"

Makoto instantly shook her head.

"_No way_. We are just going to get caught, or in trouble and then flayed alive. I have no intentions of being barbecued. On top of that, what proof do you even _have_?"

"I don't _need_ proof. I have a _feeling_, a _gut_ feeling Mako."

"A gut feeling? We are going to do this based on a _gut feeling_?"

"And prior knowledge from Setsuna."

"What?"

Setsuna cleared her throat.

"Well I _do_ know they shared an intimate moment at Usagi and Mamoru's wedding."

Michiru and Ami were content to watch the other three. They'd of been lying if they said it wasn't at least a little bit entertaining.

"This will not end well for anyone…"

"Well actually, it might for them. If we do this correctly. And with _your_ help, specifically, Makoto it may just go quite far."

The brunette blinked.

"Why _me_, specifically?"

Haruka snapped her fingers and winked.

"Because you're the bait."

A little old lady, whom was enjoying a leisurely walk to the store. Stopped for a brief moment. She could have sworn she heard someone yell '_Sparking Wide Pressure_.' With a shake of her head and a bag full of change. She headed for the nearest convenience store.


	2. Act II

_A/N: _It's nice to find some time to myself, its been an insanely crazy week. Thankfully I managed to finish this chapter. It turned out okay, and I'm hoping the next one will be done by Monday or maybe even _Sunday_. If I get my way! Ahahaha. So moving along this is Act II. Not a whole lot going on, but we're slowly beginning to go _somewhere_. I don't really know how the Japanese school systems work. Though I assume if you don't take entrance exams _right away_, that you can take them later? I don't know, honesty! I assume! (So sorry if that isn't right!) Anyways hope you enjoy and we'll see where this leads. (Hopefully someplace good!)

_Disclaimer: Owning nothing, still!_

_

* * *

_

**Act II.**

With time comes the painful realization that the hole in her heart hasn't gotten much smaller.

It's not the worst thing Minako Aino has ever suffered through, though. Besides the last two months have gotten _sort-of _better. Minako isn't really sad, _sad_ anymore or bitter. She's just slightly disinclined, in general.

Her and Rei are talking again, on a regular basis now. Kind of like old friends, but separated by time. (_Distant_.) Rei tries, Minako can't honesty say she does. Trying is tiring and they have _like_ a thousand years to work out differences anyways.

So Minako attends the weekly get-togethers they all have. She works (still at that grandma loving convenience store.) On the off day she study's with Ami (like actual studying!) Even though all Minako wants to do during one of their usual sessions is fold her book up and sleep. (She's been _really_, thinking more about the future.) So she's preparing for a college workload (Usagi had it _way_ easier.)

Minako Aino is fine and alive too.

And after three or four cups of coffee, Minako is ready to begin her day. (Because coffee is another one of her new things.)

"Just give me a moment, dear. I have the correct change here somewhere…"

Though she still can't seem to get used to these old ladies.

_Correct change, again? That's like the fourth time today!_

Minako Aino (_Venus_) is ready to begin anew. She really, really believes it this time too.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, batty old ladies and their change."

Ami smiles warmly, her books already out and ready to go. Minako shuffles into the apartment, dropping her bag on the ground and taking a much needed seat on the couch.

"It's quite alright, Minako. You've been pretty busy juggling everything."

The blonde sighs dramatically.

"Well its my own fault. Should have taken my entrance exams already. You know, back in high school when everyone was studying for them…_then_."

Ami smiles.

"Well there is always time. Would you like some tea? Makoto put some on not too long ago."

Minako hums, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, sounds good."

_Makoto's again it seems…_

"You know you spend quite a bit of time here, don't you Ami? I mean, now that I think about it… this is the third time this week alone we are studying at Mako's."

Which was indeed true. When Minako decided to really think about it. Sure Makoto's was not to far from where Minako worked, nor was it all that much further from where Ami lived. But at the same time, it was _kind of_ odd. Minako's mind still like to wander around, connecting the dots that she wasn't even sure she _should_.

Super-secret relationships have this way of _burning_. And Minako's previous scars are still healing.

"Any particular reason?"

Ami came back from the kitchen with two mugs of tea.

"Hmm…no. Is there anything your specifically referring to, Minako?"

Ami _was_ a genius, that had never changed. She knew the kind of games Minako liked to play. Ami didn't honestly mind, it was nice seeing Minako, be _Minako-like_. She hadn't been playing match-maker in a long time not since…

Well, the details were sketchy.

"No, no. Just curious to know why this is the chosen place to study nowadays."

Ami took a sip of her tea and set it down seconds later.

"Well, Makoto offered and we both thought it…well it might be better for you."

If Minako is surprised by this she doesn't show it outwardly. She keeps her emotions at bay, seals them behind a pretty wall.

"Because things are still a little tense between me and Rei?"

It's still a bit of a sensitive subject for the blonde. Ami knows this quite well. Whatever had _truly_ happened between the two, left some rather large scars. Ami doesn't know the whole story, just pieces of it. In-fact most of the other Senshi only have, _ideas_. Haruka being the most adamant about her own. Setsuna had, _mostly_, remained tight lipped. Probably for both of their sakes.

"Well that and also because Makoto has some new recipes that need to be tried out."

"I suppose that _is_ an upside, I get sick of instant ramen."

"See? It always seems to work itself out, somehow."

Ami smiles and Minako isn't exactly sure what she's referring to. Studying at Makoto's? Or…well Minako doesn't really want to go _there_. Instead she pulls a book out of her bag and asks what chapter they'll be working on tonight.

Minako's _almost_ there, just a little bit longer and maybe she'll be able to _let go_. Her heart can be distracting, after-all.


	3. Act III

_A/N: _It's possibly you may _not_ like the direction I'm going to take. But on the other hand, this is just for _now_. I am trying to take a lighter apporach to this story as opposed to the last one. Though at the same time I do want to include the others in some form and tie the rest all together. Hopefully with a nice bow ontop. I may also, _possibly_, take some liberties with the characters. But (_hopefully_) its all for their own good. For what its worth, I hope you _at least_ enjoy it! (Oh and no Rei for the next two chapters, buuuut she'll be around for chapter five! I'm working on that chapter as we speak!)

_Disclaimer: Yep, still owning nothing, at all!_**

* * *

**

**Act III.**

It had been a long few days for one Makoto Kino. Who had decided that this was certainty not her day, or week, or possibly even her _year_. The ideas that Haruka seemed to come up with, could only end horribly. Especially if she was going to be in the center of this particular idea.

Makoto decided early on, she was going to bury Haruka's body in a ditch somewhere. All she needed to do now, was decide what the murder weapon would be.

"This. Is. _Stupid_."

Haruka grinned at Makoto. Who was holding a dozen red roses and frowning. She might have also been plotting the Senshi of Uranus' death, or merely deciding on _when_ and _where_. No one was really sure.

"This isn't going to work. If she really cares about Rei then she's just going to say no, then what? Huh?"

Haruka patted Makoto on the back and shrugged.

"Then you tried your best, Mako."

"So that's it? This was your whole plan? This is the _love-connection_ plan at its best?"

"We were going on the assumption she was going to say yes."

Michiru chimed in from the back seat of the car. Setsuna and Ami both nodded along with her.

"And what, exactly gave you guys_ this _stupid assumption?"

Setsuna decided to answer this question.

"Well, Haruka and Michiru both assume you're her _type_."

Makoto face-palmed.

"You can't be serious."

"Actually…"

Ami began.

"It's a perfectly reasonable assumption. You and Rei share many similar traits, though minus a few physical aspects its completely understandable if Minako finds you even the least bit…erm…_attractive_."

"Its like a never ending nightmare…"

"Look we figure you got a fifty-fifty chance to pull this off. I personally think you can get her to, _at least_ agree to, _one_ date. You two are friends after-all, shouldn't be so difficult."

Haruka was _probably_, unknowingly helping Makoto choose. Between blunt force trauma to the skull or nice and simple suffocation. And if she _did_ know, she probably didn't care too much about it. Things after all, seemed to work themselves out.

Makoto was personally leaning towards blunt force trauma at this point. However, the afternoon was young. She still had time to decide.

"_Why _are we doing this?"

"Jealousy is a two-way street, Makoto."

Michiru easily supplied.

"That makes _no_ sense."

"Sure it does. Minako gains confidence by going out with Rei-lite…"

"_Rei-lite?_"

"And in the process, Rei takes notice. See? This plan is very well thought out."

"What if Rei doesn't care, Haruka?"

The blonde grinned roguishly at Setsuna.

"She will Sets, its in her _nature_."

The Time Senshi seemed to regard the comment quite thoughtfully.

"Seems like a decent enough plan."

The others all nodded, except for Makoto. Who would never, honestly get over her own traumatization. The psychological effects of simply _being_ a Senshi were steep. The psychological effects of _knowing_ the Senshi were even steeper. Unfortunately for Makoto she had both, so there was probably little help for her.

"…If she says yes?"

"Simple, you wine and dine the Senshi of Love."

"…Then what?"

"Well I assume it will go on for a little while, Rei's kind of stubborn…"

"_Haruka_."

"Right, right. Eventually Minako will dump you."

"Why do_ I _get dumped?"

Haruka laughed.

"You can't be serious. Minako can't be dumped by _Rei-lite_! It would break her heart and totally defeat the purpose!"

Makoto narrowed her eyes. Suffocation was looking, quite appealing.

"If you call me _Rei-lite_ one more time, I'm going to reach over this console and strangle you!"

"That's the passion we want to see! Now take your cliché roses and poorly thought-out box of chocolates and march your way up there and score a date, Mako!"

Makoto promptly threw the box of chocolates at Haruka.

Then again, a little bit of blunt force trauma to the skull might do Haruka some good.

_Hopefully._


	4. Act IV

_A/N: _This one turned out suprisingly long (It was originally apart of Act III too!) I think it has a lot to do with my own procrastination. Being as I have this tendency to drag things out (usually) unnecessaryly. But to be perfectly honest, its much too fun not to make poor Makoto suffer! Besides it resulted in two chapters and with a nice chunk of spare time today. I figured I'd upload it for you all to enjoy! Anyways, keep reviewing, keep favoriting and thanks for the support guys!

_Disclaimer: Owning nothing! You know, I can't even afford real roses. They are so expensive!_

_

* * *

_

**Act IV.**

So with _one_ slightly beat-up rose still left from the dozen. Makoto made her way up the stairs to Minako's apartment. It wasn't _really_ her fault that all the _other_ roses made perfectly good weapons. Especially with all the thorns still left on them. In-fact even Setsuna had to stop and consider before she actually interfered in their fight.

Haruka did not come out unscathed. Which pretty much made this horrible day, perfectly bearable again for Makoto.

"Ahh well, at least Haruka got what was coming to her. _Rei-lite_, hmpt!"

It had been a pretty messy fight. For such a small amount of space Makoto could honesty say she did quite a bit of damage. Haruka was probably still down there in tears about the new hole in her cars upholstery. The others, well…they had a lot of rose pedals to pick out of their hair.

"Totally her own fault. She's the one who bought the _cliché_ roses and stupid chocolates…"

Makoto stopped in front of the door and for several _long_ seconds thought about escaping through a window. If Haruka could come up with crazy ideas so could Makoto!

"There's probably a fire-exit Mako…"

She nodded her head.

"I could just sneak down the fire-exit and they would be none the wiser."

She nodded again.

"They wouldn't even notice! And when they did, it would already be too late for them! I'd already be gone and…"

"Mako?"

"AHHH!"

Makoto in a state of haste threw that last _slightly_ beaten up rose at Minako's head. It was at the time, the most logical thing for a startled Makoto to do. Though she probably lost some points on an invisible scale that Minako probably had.

"I see your practicing to become the next Tuxedo Mask."

Minako deadpanned as she picked the sad looking rose off the ground.

"Erm…sorry. You, ah, kind of scared me."

"Yes, I noticed. Projectile rose and all."

Makoto chuckled forcibly.

"So…uh…how'd you know I was here?"

"Artemis seen Haruka's car downstairs, so I assumed someone was on their way up. Unless you guys have taken to simply stalking me."

Makoto scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. A slightly bizarre smile appearing on her face as she did so.

"Oh, no, no! We…couldn't ever…do that."

Minako raised an eyebrow at that. Makoto was quickly realizing this was all going downhill, really, terribly, fast.

"_Right_. So…why are you here then? Besides throwing roses at people who answer their doors."

"There was…I mean there is…well suffice to say that…"

_Excuse, excuse! Something, anything! Come on Mako!_

"They…held an intervention for…_me_."

Minako seemed torn between concern, and curiosity. Makoto figured, lying wasn't her greatest weapon of choice. But it would have to do on such short notice.

_Totally burying Haruka's body in a ditch. First I'll need to murder her…hmm…preferable while she's sleeping._

"Why? What's wrong Makoto?"

"It was for…love."

_You suck Mako..._

"Love?"

"Erm…most, most _definitely_ for _love_…or a…chance at it. That's why I'm here…why they _made_ me come here."

In her mind, Makoto was busy switching between how to murder Haruka and banging her head against a wall. _A concrete wall_. Because after all, how could this possibly be any worse?

Makoto took a deep breathe, stood tall and…

"_Iwannaaskyououttodinner_."

Minako blinked.

"Uh…what?"

_Come on Jupiter! You're a fierce warrior of justice! You can handle this horrible situation with ease!_

"I…want to ask you out to dinner! Erm…that's why I threw a rose at you…which was a_ complete accident_, by the way."

Minako's eyes furrowed together and she seemed quite thoughtful. Thoughtful or confused, Makoto wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"But I was pretty sure that…"

Now Mako was confused as well.

"Pretty sure about what?"

Minako smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I just had a feeling that…you and Ami would…well _you know_."

"Uh…_Oh_."

Makoto blushed at the implication.

"Well I mean, you two are always together. I just assumed that eventually…"

Makoto nodded slowly.

"I see."

_Well thought out plan my a-_

"Well we…erm…_aren't_. So…is that a no, then?"

Minako opened her mouth, then stopped.

Haruka who had been eagerly awaiting Makoto's return. Well, after, she accepted that her cars beautiful upholstery would never _quite_ be the same again. She had taken to waiting with the others. Though she had been slightly, more excited about the results.

So as Makoto came out of the apartment building, completely red-faced Haruka couldn't help but grin.

"So?"

Makoto unconsciously narrowed her eyes on the sandy haired blonde. Who was waiting with baited breathe, beside her car.

"_Ma-ko_?"

The brunette took a deep breath and nodded curtly.

"Wonderful! We're half-way there!"

As Makoto climbed into the car along with the others. She felt completely torn. She couldn't decide which was worse. The fact Minako had said yes, completely surprising her. Or the fact Haruka had been right.

When they reached the first stop light, Makoto had decided.

Haruka had been right and it was _horrible_.

There was something seriously wrong with this world.


	5. Act V

_A/N_: This one turned out suprisingly lengthy (considering this is supposed to be a drabble-esque series!) But I decided to keep it full. Because splitting it up made the two chapters then seem weak! Yeesh, can't win! Anyways this chapter has a little bit of Rei in it. But its mostly from Ami's POV (if I even really _have_ those.) As far as updating goes, I'll have one more update on the 23rd as a pre-holiday treat for you guys. Then after that, probably won't be much for a few days. Anyways hope ya'll enjoy this one! It was...suprising to say the least. Hehehehe.

_Disclaimer: Owning nothing, again!_

* * *

**Act V.**

Dinner with Rei _alone _would have probably been hell. But thankfully Minako didn't have to worry about it. Since a simply Wednesday Senshi dinner would, instead be happening. Though as Minako reached the restaurant it was going to be an even smaller dinner then originally planned.

So sucking in a deep breathe, Minako smiled and greeted the three awaiting her.

"Glad you could make it Mina!"

Usagi exclaimed, reaching up and hugging the blonde. When the hugging had ceased Minako took a seat beside Ami in the booth.

"So…where is everyone else?"

Rei was busy sipping her tea, Usagi had been intensely interested in the menu. So Ami was the only one able to provide an answer to Minako's question.

"Well Makoto is helping Haruka with something this evening. Michiru said she was going to help Hotaru with a school project. And…well you know Setsuna."

Minako nodded.

"Always on the clock."

Ami smiled warmly.

"Naturally."

Though the Senshi of Mercury didn't mention she too was also '_on the clock_.' As she was specifically sent here by the 'leader' of operation _love-connection _for reconnaissance. Though she supposed it wouldn't matter much this evening anyways. So while the silence between the four was _stiff_, at best. Minako decided to order something to drink and the others politely agreed on appetizers.

Everything seemed strangely nonchalant. Ami especially and Minako couldn't help but wonder what act she was trying to play.

"So…anything new with you guys?"

Minako had to put aside her gut instincts for a little awhile to answer a hopeful Usagi.

"Oh, nothing really."

Ami's smile twitched at Minako's response. Neither of the blondes caught it but Rei did.

"Ami?"

The bluenette kept her smile firm.

"The usual, Rei. Busy with school."

The Senshi of Mars couldn't quite place it, but her response left something to be desired none the less.

Something _was_ going on, but Rei and even Minako didn't quite know _what_. Ami decided early on she would have to be extra careful. As she had a terrible habit of spilling her guts, especially to her closest of friends. Keeping things from Minako was easier then the other two, albeit more tricky. Ami had honestly, a hard time keeping quiet to Usagi and Rei, especially.

They were all close friends, but Ami and Rei shared a bond of sorts with each other. Being the first two to stand beside their Princess. (Though at the time they hadn't known, she was in-fact their Princess.) Still, it left her with a bad feeling in her stomach.

But Ami being the cautious, smart girl she was. She had calculated the risks of Haruka's plan tenfold. Eventually deciding that it was probably one of the better courses of action into repairing whatever had happened between Minako and Rei. Thus in turn fixing the odd gap in the Senshi's friendships.

That wasn't to say there weren't going to be _some_ problems. Or that Haruka's plan didn't have _some _noticeable holes. All they had to hope was that in some odd way, their intervention would lead somewhere good.

Ami had faith, the kind she places in Usagi when the world's about to end.

"So when do you want to study next, Ami?"

"Study!"

Minako blushed slightly from the surprised outbursts from both Rei and Usagi.

"Erm…yes. Ami's been helping me study for my entrance exams."

Rei calmed herself and curiously asked.

"Your taking entrance exams?"

Minako nodded, though she didn't look directly at Rei when she answered.

"Yes. I've decided I want to go to college. I figure working at a convenience store until…"

"…Crystal Tokyo?"

Usagi whispered Minako nodded again.

"Hmm yes, wouldn't be to…_fun_."

There was silence after that, at least until the appetizers came. As they ate, they kept up with small talk. Nothing of importance came up, until Minako couldn't possibly bear her thoughts any longer.

"I've been meaning to ask Ami…"

The bluenette glanced up from her glass of soda.

"Did you guys _really_ have an intervention for Makoto?"

Ami assumed this was bound to come up at some point in time. However she didn't think it would come up over dinner with Usagi and Rei who were the only two sans Hotaru who weren't there for their meeting. Makoto had thankfully at least let them know what she had said to Minako the other day. Had she not, well, Ami didn't really want to see _that _possible outcome.

"Makoto? What's wrong with Mako?"

Usagi was naturally and almost simultaneously under distress.

"…Intervention? What intervention?"

Minako's brows furrowed together.

"You guys weren't there?"

_Uh-oh._

Ami didn't smile but she tired to at least. Everyone's eyes were focused on her as if she was the center of attention, which wasn't _to_ far from the truth.

"It's nothing serious…err…and it was really, really short notice. Haruka came up with it so last minute…"

_Like this excuse…_

"We just didn't have a lot of time to put it together and we didn't want Makoto to feel cornered by, _everyone_."

Rei and Usagi were quiet for a few seconds. They turned to each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. Minako pointedly ignored the two of them turned to her _half-empty _glass of soda.

"Is that why Haruka drove Makoto to my place, afterwards?"

Ami, mentally sighed in relief.

"Yes, we wanted her to do it while she was feeling brave enough."

"What's wrong with Makoto?"

Usagi had to ask, (again) she was concerned. Ami regarded her with a smile.

"Oh we just wanted to talk to her. We wanted her to be more _open_, with us about _certain _things."

Rei glanced at Ami and the bluenette returned the stare for a few seconds.

"Either way it ended with her asking me out on a date."

Minako supplied. Usagi squawked in surprise and Rei seemed slightly affronted. Minako discreetly eyed Rei before breaking out into a big wide grin.

"It was really rather sweet, considering. Minus her throwing a rose at my face. She was a nervous wreck, but she still managed to ask me."

Rei huffed and Usagi frowned slightly.

"Mako asked you out? What…what did you say Minako?"

The blonde hummed for a second or two. Ami who had been silent thus far, seemed to be quietly evaluating the situation. She would need to make a few mental notes for debriefing later on.

"I said yes of course! It takes a lot of guts to tell someone you _like _them, let alone ask them out."

Rei frowned this time, grumbling into her tea.

"Besides who wouldn't want to go out with Mako? She's pretty amazing, after-all!"

Ami smiled at this, it was kind of amusing to watch. Especially Minako who was clearly using this information as a means to somehow hurt Rei. Though Ami did not completely agree with it, she understood it.

She may not have been the greatest when it came to romantic entanglements. But it was terribly obvious that Minako was baiting Rei. Which in turn could either help operation _love-connection_, or hurt it. In the long run it seemed it would help, as Rei herself seemed rather annoyed.

Maybe even a _bit_ jealous. If Ami knew her friend as she did. So needless to say, Haruka was going to be pleased.

"I'm happy for you Minako."

Usagi said eventually, but when she did so she was staring at Ami. Which didn't startle her, but somehow put her on edge for the rest of dinner.

It was as if Usagi had an idea of her own…

_Uh-oh._


	6. Act VI

_A/N: _So I've been in a suprisingly good mood today. Must be because I actually got to sleep in for once. Now I know I originally stated I was going to post this on the 23rd (Which is tommorrow. Oh boy!) But I was working on the chapter after this one and somehow finished it. (Shocking, _really_ it is!) So since the next chapter is already finished, I see no point to prolonging it. (I think I do enough procrastinating for all of us.) So with all that being said, I will _still_ be posting on the 23rd. However that will be my _last_ update until at least the 27th. So please go ahead and enjoy this! It turned out differently then I originally intended but that may just be for the best.

_Disclaimer: Ha-ha! I own nothing!_

_**

* * *

**_

**Act VI.**

Date night came far too soon for Makoto. After the debriefing on Wednesday night when Ami had came to the conclusion the plan was working. _Mostly_. Haruka had turned their attention towards the date. Even though the blue haired genius insisted they do something regarding a particular princess of theirs.

'_It'll work itself out._' Haruka had easily stated, though as Friday came. Makoto was pretty sure she was going to self-destruct.

"She's going to be here soon! And I'm not ready! You guys are no help at all!"

It was Makoto, who was in-between massive panic or massive genocide. Haruka did a hair flip and huffed.

"This is the thanks we get for helping you set up?"

Makoto was busy running to her room to quickly get ready. All the while Haruka was lounging on the couch.

"You did _not_ help me set up! You came by and decided to be a nuisance!"

Setsuna who was setting up the table nodded her head.

"She can't help it Mako. She's _blonde_."

"Hey! That's discrimination!"

"It isn't, if its true."

Setsuna retorted. Haruka pouted.

"Michi? You'll stand up for me won't you?"

The aqua-haired beauty came out of the kitchen with some utensils.

"Not this time, 'Ruka."

"_Damn_. Even my true love has abandoned me."

"Don't be so dramatic."

Michiru couldn't help but chide.

"Mako, where'd you put that bottle of wine?"

Ami called from the kitchen, the brunette poked her head out her bedroom. She was scowling and not too happy to say the least.

"It's probably in hell! Where I'll be soon enough!"

She then slammed the door shut and Haruka couldn't help but shake her head.

"And you called _me_ dramatic."

Michiru smiled softly.

"She can't help it though. She's probably really, nervous. She hasn't been on a date in _years_."

"I can hear you!"

Haruka laughed.

"Good! Then hurry up, the girls are pretty much done setting up your romantic evening!"

Though Haruka couldn't see it, she was pretty sure Makoto was scoffing. After a few minutes, with all of them scrambling around to get set-up. Minus one Senshi of Uranus, Makoto finally came out of her bedroom ready to get this night over with.

"Wow, you clean up well Makoto!"

Haruka couldn't help but exclaim, Makoto consciously narrowed her eyes on the blonde.

"Why thank you, _Haruka_."

The comment held quite a bit of malice in it, but Haruka (like usual) pointedly ignored most of it.

"Hey now, no scowling. It'll give you wrinkles."

As Makoto was about to open her mouth to retort, a knock on the door stopped her. Makoto shut her mouth instantly, everyone in the room stood on edge. Frozen in place, like a bomb had just gone off somewhere.

"_Oh shit_."

Haruka muttered. Makoto wanted to bang her head on the wall.

"_Why _does she choose _today_ to be on time?"

Haruka wagged a finger in Makoto's direction.

"Hey now, no need to insult your date. It won't score you any points."

Makoto's eye twitched. Something that seemed to happen when someone spent a prolonged amount of time with, one Haruka Tenoh. And Makoto was pretty sure her _Haruka-meter_ was_ full_.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here! It will be suspicious! You have to get out!"

Makoto was whisper yelling at them. She couldn't help it, she was about to hit full on panic mode.

"Is there a back door?"

Michiru asked, Ami merely shook her head. Makoto was either going to implode, or begin mass murder.

"Okay! Out the window with you guys!"

Haruka was flabbergasted.

"But you live on the third floor!"

"Your _Senshi_!"

Makoto replied, Ami (the resident genius) couldn't help but make some comment to that.

"…Not the invincible kind Mako."

The brunette scoffed.

"Setsuna?"

Michiru asked. The Time Senshi growled slightly as everyone turned to her.

"_Good_ friends aren't supposed to ask their Guardian of Time friends to abuse their powers."

"Fine! I guess you guys are hiding in the closet!"

Haruka chuckled.

"Ah…but you Makoto,_ love_, are always hiding in the closet it."

Makoto punched her in the arm.

"Shut up and get going!"

"_Miiiichiiiii_…"

"Not now, 'Ruka."

There was a few bangs, and some scuffling on the other side of the door. Minako couldn't help but wonder what the heck Makoto was doing in there.

"Mako?"

She called through the door and knocked a few more times. After a couple more bangs were heard. Makoto appeared in front of Minako. With the door slightly ajar and Makoto looking rather haggard _or_ crazy. Minako couldn't decide which one fit her date better.

"Uh…hey, Minako! Ahahaha, sorry I was…finishing dinner and it wasn't _working_ out. So uh…it was a _pain_. But its done now! You can…erm…come in! Come in!"

The brunette ushered the blonde into the apartment. Minako with her keen eye, couldn't see anything out of the ordinary inside. Though something felt off, if only _slightly_. But then the smell of food became distracting.

"It smells wonderful Makoto!"

The Senshi of Jupiter couldn't stop the slight blush from appearing on her face.

"Uh…thank you."

So Makoto lead the blonde to the nicely set up table, and she began to dish them up right away. She wasn't going to risk wasting time. Especially if Haruka and Setsuna where in the coat closet with Ami and Michiru hiding quietly in her bedroom.

"Aww look at that, our Mako is all grown up!"

Setsuna kicked Haruka in the leg.

"Shush you nimrod they'll hear us."

Haruka scoffed.

"Why did I get you as my closet companion anyways? Your no fun!"

Setsuna kicked Haruka again and the blonde responded to the challenge as (unfortunately) she would. Haruka stepped, _hard_ on the Time Senshi's foot. The whole sequence ended with both of them banging their heads on the wall.

The bang itself came out as a slightly distracting _thud_. Startling both Makoto and Minako. Makoto _especially_ since she was at the time taking a rather large sip of wine. Needless to say it went down the wrong tube and Makoto began coughing loudly.

Minako was going to comment on the thud, but ended up more concerned for Makoto. Who was now waving her arms around in the air as she choked.

"Are you alright Mako?"

"W-W-W_iiiiii_ne...wi-_ne..._"

Minako in a state of haste rushed over and began patting her friends back.

"Is that better?"

The blonde asked softly. Makoto's fit was slowing down her coughing only coming every ten or so seconds. Eventually (more like thankfully) it subsided and Makoto could only face-palm. Minako smiled reassuringly at the brunette and returned to her seat.

"What a way to start a date, hey?"

Makoto groaned in response.

To think, the night was _just_ getting started.


	7. Act VII

_A/N: _Ahhh! I had to shorten this one, I'm sorry guys! I just had to split it into two! I know, I _know_! (Just right before the holidays when theres going to be a break!) I just couldn't help it, Setsuna and Haruka inspire some weird writing! So with that being said, I hope you still enjoy it, there should be _one_ update before the new year, too. If you were wondering. And with that, I'll see you all after X-mas! Happy holidays!

_Disclaimer: Dun, dun, dun-uh! I own nothing!_

**

* * *

**

**Act VII.**

In the back of Makoto's mind, she pictured something rather remarkable. Something that inspired her to carry on with this '_date_' and the rest of this messed up evening. It kept her going, spurred her forward. Gave her something to believe in and hold onto.

And while Minako and her were enjoying their companionable silence throughout the meal. Makoto couldn't help but keep going back to that picture inside her mind. In-fact it made her smile more then a few times, though Minako had been too busy burying herself into her dinner to notice. Makoto had happily continued to goofily smile.

Ah, she just couldn't contain herself, really. It was magnificent! Bloody brilliant! Why hadn't she thought of it before now? It probably would have saved her a lot of grief, though, Makoto supposed. If she had, she might not have gotten her chance before then. Throwing roses was not her thing, that much was obvious. Neither was throwing chocolates for that matter.

But still those things couldn't possibly take away from that wondrous picture inside her mind. What she pondered, smiled about and how it invoked a sense of strength, well, Makoto could never quite replicate it. No matter how hard she could possibly, try. Because the future was pretty certain. But still the thought was a nice one.

Because what she pictured, was indeed one lone black granite tombstone. And it was magnificent! The writing on it so beautifully carved, the words all so perfect…

_Haruka Tenoh  
__The stupid Senshi of Uranus_

Makoto sighed happily.

"Why are you smiling Mako?"

But alas, reality beckoned Makoto from her wondrous world. So she had to relent, at least for a little while. While this '_date_' wasn't exactly considered a real one for Makoto she doubted it was even for Minako. (Whether or not the blonde was aware of operation _love-connection_.) It still would have been terribly rude of her to ignore her '_date_' sitting across from her.

"Oh. Well you know, beautiful girl sitting across from me and all."

She responded in the most suave voice she could muster. Makoto could have sworn she'd had at least a better line then _that_! Still Minako giggled. Whether to mock or because she actually _did _find Makoto charming, the brunette couldn't tell.

If only for her pride, Makoto was hoping for the latter.

"Nice save."

"Uh, thank you."

Makoto tried to fight off a slight blush, though Minako could only smile sweetly across at her.

"Anyways…erm, would you like dessert?"

Instantly blue eyes lit up.

"I would love some."

* * *

"You know the more I see your plans unfold. I have to wonder…"

Haruka glanced to her side towards Setsuna. Both of them were sitting back now, peeking out from a slightly ajar closet door. Thankfully after their earlier antics both had decided to at _least_ try and remain inconspicuous.

"Hmmm?"

"What of Makoto? What happens if unforeseen consequences…_decide_ to pop up over the course of time?"

Haruka squinted at the Time Senshi, slightly bemused.

"What are you on about now?"

Setsuna wanted to snort derisively at the blonde, however the noise might be heard. So instead she decided on clonking the blonde on the head. With a closed fist and only _slightly_, less of the power she wished she could inflict.

"_Ow_…what was that for?"

"Being blonde."

Haruka narrowed her eyes, while massaging her sore skull.

"_Blondist_."

"What?"

"Its like being racist, except against blondes."

"I…have _no_ idea what Michiru sees in you."

"She sees _quite _a bit, if you get what I'm saying."

"Let's…just… _not_ go there."

Haruka shrugged her shoulder, but her devious smile was ever present.

"If you wish, oh mighty Senshi of Time."

Setsuna rolled her eyes.

"Can we get back to my question?"

"Yes, yes, _explain_ to me."

"What if Makoto…falls in _love_."

The blonde sitting next to her, couldn't help but raise one single eyebrow at that.

"What? With _Minako_?"

Setsuna churned the strange thought around in her head for a few seconds, before nodding softly.

"Is this like, insider information your giving me?"

"No…I haven't _seen_ anything different."

"And here I thought you knew everything…_wait_… does that mean you _do _know what's going to happen?"

Setsuna shook her head.

"Not all of it. I get little pieces here and there, nothing much to go on."

"Oh."

"I was just asking _you_, because you have orchestrated this whole thing. If it _does _happen, _Rei-lite _surely can't beat out true Rei, no?"

"I wouldn't worry so much about it Sets."

The Time Senshi narrowed her eyes suspiciously on the blonde.

"_Why_ is that?"

Haruka chuckled softly, patting the Guardian of Time on the back.

"_Because_. After this is finished, Makoto and Ami are going to begin the most awkward courtship _ever_ known. It will be chalk full of blushing faces, shy hello's and the most corniest of confessions. _But_, it will be adorable, rather sweet too in that _ate-way-to-much-candy _kind of way. But it will leave a nice warm place in your heart."

Setsuna blinked.

"And it _will _happen."

A moment of silence passed between the two Outer Senshi.

"So…when did _you_ become the Senshi of Love?"

Haruka crossed her arms and grumbled.

"_What_? Can't _I _appreciate a little bit of sweet fluffy love?"

"I'll be sure to let Minako know she's no longer needed in this department."

A few seconds passed between them.

"_Blondist_."

"_Nimrod_."

The night was only getting longer.

* * *

_A/N_: So a quick shout out to you guys. _MinaRayeFan_, _pious the king_, _sailor-ice_, _jedicaro_, _Honulicious_, _Sweet-Regards_, _Da Pyro's Love_, _ChronoCresentFlames_, _ringroad25_, _Bin82501_, _ShoujoGirl_, and anyone else I possibly missed! Thanks for favoriting, reviewing, so on so forth. Most of you guys have been around since the start of _PoD_, so it makes me really happy to see you guys sticking with me through _Spiral Static_. Some of you are new, which is always good too! And, besides all that, thanks for reading and I hope your holidays are fun and happy! All that good stuff! Have a glass of eggnog on me and Merry X-Mas! If you don't celebrate X-Mas, Happy Holidays none the less! So thank you guys!


	8. Act VIII

_A/N_: So this one turned out to be a_ pain_ to write. Mostly because I was so distracted with the holidays, it even (almost) completely slipped my mind. So I apologize for the...err..._roughness_ of this chapter. It's probably not as awesome as the many others, (unless it got awesome when I turned my back...) Doubt it though! I've been working this chapter on and off for the past couple of days, and that may explain its lacklusterness. So apologies on that! Anyways it got finished before the New Year, so I kept my promise. Though whether or not thats a good thing, remains to be seen. On the plus side, I hope your holidays are going well, and I wish you an early happy new years! ...Now uh, go on and enjoy! Hopefully this chapter is much better then I thought! Ahahaha!

_Disclaimer: Its almost a new year, and guess what? I still own nothing!_

**

* * *

**

**Act VIII.**

"So how come you haven't made your move yet, Ami?"

The Senshi of Neptune asked quietly as she peered out the small crack in the door towards the two others enjoying their dessert. The bluenette gaped at Michiru's back.

"Erm…what?"

Michiru hummed as she swayed a little bit, side to side. She either wasn't aware of Ami's utterance or she merely ignored it. Ami assumed the latter.

"I love this song, Makoto has decent taste in music."

She stopped then. A moment of silence passed between the two, before Michiru turned towards Ami.

"Aren't you at least a little bit concerned both Makoto and Minako will take this date, seriously? Mako did seem rather up-tight earlier."

Ami frowned at the implication.

"No…Makoto seems more annoyed that she has to play _Rei-lite _more then anything else. It's like…"

Ami paused, she was quite aware of Michiru's _gentle_ implications. Though, Ami was a logical being and so, she thought of it as that.

"Don't you ever get upset that Haruka is always flirting with other girls?"

Michiru smiled easily enough at that.

"_Touché,_ Ami. You must really be the Senshi of Mercury."

The bluenette blushed at that.

"Hmm…I do at least hope the other two aren't being too distracting. I'm surprised Minako didn't do something regarding that one '_thud' _we all heard."

Ami was quietly thinking about it.

"Well, I assume Setsuna can handle Haruka…"

Michiru grinned.

"_Ahh_, but Ami. Setsuna is almost as bad as Haruka."

"Really?"

"Yes, she's just a bit sneakier, that's all."

"Then Makoto made the wrong choice…"

Michiru shrugged and returned to peeking out the door.

"I don't think so. After all, she has _wonderful_, taste in _women_."

Michiru smiled deviously and Ami behind her. Couldn't help but turn partially into a tomato at _that_.

* * *

"Well they finished dessert…damn now _I'm_ getting hungry."

Setsuna sighed and shook her head. Haruka on the other hand was watching quite intently. Makoto was changing the song on the stereo and was…

"Oh boy. Sets you don't think Mako's crazy enough to…?"

Setsuna's brows furrowed together, before she rushed over, pushing Haruka out of the way to see. After a long few moments, The Time Senshi pulled back and shook her head.

"…Oh crap."

Haruka's eyes widened.

"No way…but Mako has to know…s-she just has too!"

Setsuna frowned.

"She does, I believe. But still…Mako is brave."

"Hmpt, your telling me. Minako can't dance. Every time she does it causes a small earthquake somewhere else."

"Hmm…still not as bad as the last time she did."

"Oh?"

"She ripped open another dimension by accident."

Setsuna shuddered at the memories.

"A very…_very_ scary one."

Haruka had to cover her mouth quickly, if only to catch her own laughter.

"It's not funny you nimrod! It really happened!"

Haruka wasn't listening though, as her body shook with laughter. Her hands thankfully muffling the outburst.

Setsuna could only glare at the blonde.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

Makoto shook her head, smiling hopefully at the blonde. She was hoping to distract her with a dance, though that didn't seem to be working as well as she hoped.

"Not a thing, dancing now?"

Minako stared at the brunette for a few moments. Makoto seemed rushed, like there was somewhere else she was supposed to be. Though, Minako reasoned it could probably and more likely, just be the fact that she was nervous.

"I…can't dance."

Makoto shrugged, her smile slipping through.

"Not a problem! I'll show you, I promise it's not too hard. You just have to have the right teacher."

_Dancing's romantic, right?_

Makoto took Minako's hands in hers and slowly began swaying them around the living room. It however, didn't last too long as the knocking on the door interrupted them.

…_Oh great._

They stopped dancing.

Setsuna sitting in the closet with Haruka could only sigh in relief. There would be no earthquakes or tears in alternate dimensions tonight, _thankfully_.

Makoto mumbled to herself until she reached the door, pulling it open she faced a slightly annoyed Rei.

"Have you…erm seen Ami?"

Makoto stared at the fire Senshi standing in her doorway.

"Uhh…no."

Rei frowned.

"_Damn_, I've been looking for her. She was…erm supposed to help me with something."

In the bedroom Michiru turned her questioning gaze to the Senshi of Mercury. Ami shook her head.

"She's _lying_."

"Well then…I suppose this will be _interesting_."

Makoto's mouth twitched.

"Oh? I was under the impression Ami was free for the rest of the day."

Minako standing in the back, merely watched the two Senshi interact. It was sometimes nice not to be the center of attention.

"_Interesting_, Mako. Then you _have_ seen her?"

The Thunder Senshi couldn't help but curse her wicked luck.

"I…well yes, I did. Earlier, before my date with Minako…you know the one _your_ interrupting."

Rei glanced behind the tall brunette and smirked.

"I don't think she minds all that much. Your '_date_' can wait, no?"

Makoto couldn't help but narrow her eyes on Rei. Haruka who had been watching the scene unfold with Setsuna. Immediately grabbed closet 'partner' on the arm tightly.

"Abort! Abort! _Abort_!"

The Time Senshi frowned.

"You never planned for the possible chance of early termination."

The blondes eyes widened.

"Shit!"

"…And with the, _now_, high chance of a possible fight… well. I have to wonder…"

"Shit! Shit! _Shit_!"

Setsuna could only sigh, tiredly.

"I thought you said things had a way of working out?"

Haruka paused.

"…Guess your right."

Setsuna face-palmed.

"Perhaps it _can't_, Rei."

Makoto muttered, annoyed, partly insulted and a myriad of other emotions.

"Really? Was it going somewhere, then?"

"It _was_ until you interrupted, Rei."

Minako says, speaking up for the first time since the Fire Senshi came through the door. The blonde sends a reassuring smile Makoto's way before stepping beside her.

"_Perhaps_ you should try, Usagi's. Unless of course you've _already_ been there."

Rei steps back as if slapped, her face marring into pain.

"I…_no_. No I haven't been to Usagi's… _and_ Mamoru's…"

"Then you should _think_ about it. So that me and Mako can return to our date, in peace."

Makoto watches them with a slight frown. Though she isn't sure if it was from the insult by Rei, or merely watching the terribly tense (secret) argument her two friends are having. Maybe Haruka's plan has a lot more problems then the obvious ones.

"I…sure, of course…Minako."

After the longest moment of silence passes between the three of them. Makoto watches a completely defeated Rei leave her apartment. It's a strange scene to see too, because Mars is anything but a quitter.

"So…about that dance."

Minako tries to smile at Makoto, but the brunette can clearly see the forcefulness in her lips, in her sad, lost little smile.

* * *

"Thank god nothing blew up."

Haruka mutters, before relaxing back into her 'comfortable' sitting position.

"Your plans have a tendency to do that, don't they?"

"I…well sometimes, I suppose."

"You do realize its just going to get much worse from here?"

Haruka thought it over for a whole five seconds, Setsuna knows. Because she counted. (She does that sometimes.)

"It will work itself out, somehow."

"…I was hoping you _wouldn't _say that."


	9. Act IX

_A/N: _So with this chapter, I'm hoping though sort of slowly, getting back into my writing groove. Can't promise the next one will come super, soon. But it will come! And you know, this story is going to be longer then the last one. I can say that honesty cause of the pace I'm taking with it. I hope you guys keep enjoying it though! Hehehe. Oh, which randomly reminds me. Don't mind _Usagi_ in this chapter (it's my fault.) I have this strange picture in my head of _Usagi_ being a puppeteer...odd no?

_Disclaimer: Owning nothing! Suprise there, eh?_

**

* * *

**

**Act IX.**

"I…I was _intruding_ Usagi."

Rei lamented. It had been a few days since Makoto's and Minako's date. Rei was finally getting around to talking about the awkwardness of her interruption, regarding that particular night.

While Usagi Chiba (formerly Usagi Tsukino) was known to be a clumsy scatter-brained slacker. (Sometimes.) She was still at heart a passionate devote friend as well. (Though the line sometimes blurred when it came to Rei.) Anyways, it didn't matter much. Small steps before big ones. Or at least that's what she was hoping to accomplish.

Usagi certainly _didn't_ lack intelligence after-all.

It isn't a lie_._ (_Really_, it isn't.)

Usagi had a goal and an idea of what she was _planning _to _help _nudge (shove) forward. (If there must be an end, there should always be a new beginning!)

All of the Senshi (ironically) have this _meddling_ tendency. It's only natural their Princess have it as well.

"What were they doing before you came in? Do you know?"

Rei frowned her brows crinkling in concentration. Usagi resisted the persistent urge to swoon at the sight. (Old habits die hard.)

"I…don't know. They seemed…close. Like maybe they were having a moment, or something. Makoto seemed off that's for sure…irritated maybe, by me?"

Usagi hummed into her tea.

"Actually…I might have made her even madder. I err…made some _comments_."

"Hmmm…and what did the _fiery _Mars say?"

Rei briefly tries to the hide the slight blush by gulping down some of her tea. Usagi (the Moon Princess) hides her smile behind her own cup. (She can be sneaky too.)

"Nothing, _r-really_…well besides that maybe, I _might _have implied Minako wasn't enjoying the date?"

Usagi quietly places her tea cup down on the table. Blue eyes flutter for a few seconds before she stares determinedly at Rei.

"You sound, _almost_, jealous."

The raven haired girl sputters, her eyes widening.

"N-No! I…well not like _that_! I just…"

Usagi's smile is soft and for a few moments Rei can't look away from that angelic face. If only things had been different. (Perhaps.)

"…I want my best friend back. Well I mean…you _know_ what I mean."

Rei ducks her head slightly, huffing at her own stupidity. Usagi in a gesture of comfort reaches across the table to place a hand on Rei's. Her smile ever present.

"She's confused Rei. She has feelings for you…"

"You say that, but I don't believe you. Hell, Makoto looked ready to punch me out and she probably would have if we weren't friends…and _Minako_…"

Rei sighs miserably.

"She clearly didn't want me _there_. And I shouldn't have been! They looked so…_so_…on a _date_."

"Minako needs a nice distraction."

"_Distraction_?"

The word barely makes it out of her mouth. They (sometimes) tread into those grey areas, pushing boundaries that are meant to be impenetrable.

"_Yes_. Distractions are good when your trying to forget your hurt."

They lock eyes and have a (intense) moment between each other. Rei has to drag her gaze away seconds later, if only so she doesn't do something _stupid_. (Grey areas, _so_ many grey areas.) And Usagi who seems to realize her friends discomfort reluctantly pulls her hand away, frowning for half a second as she does so.

"A-At least she spoke to you."

Rei scoffs. Her eyes expertly trained on her tea cup. (Any distraction is good.)

"Yes, because telling me to leave, _counts_."

The blonde across from her sips her own tea, tentatively. (_Distractions_.)

"It's a start, Rei."

Usagi mumbles.

"It's not good enough."

The Senshi of Mars growls, pushing her tea cup away. The tea not being the problem at all, though.

"I have to…I have to do _something_. I can't just let Minako _assume_, that I don't…I don't _care_. Because I do care…I really, _really_ do. S-She's my _best_ friend..."

Usagi (this time) forces a smile on her lips. Rei doesn't notice (which makes Usagi's stomach churn) she merely speaks on.

"Do you have any other ideas? I don't think barging in on their second date will do me any good…but maybe you have something else?"

It was, after-all surprisingly easy to convince Rei to make an appearance during their date. It didn't turn out good, however, despite it being one of Usagi's better ideas. However, she had more. She just needed to get some information, which would be easy to come by.

Haruka seemly forgets whom her daughter is and how easy it is for one little _firefly _to acquire knowledge. Especially when she is busy upstairs 'doing homework'.

Though, actually doing it _with_ Rei's consent leaves Usagi with a odd feeling in her stomach.

"Y-Yes, I do, Rei."

_Strange_, Usagi doesn't _feel _happy about this. Maybe it was something she ate? She hopes its that, because those grey areas are _meant _to be there. (They all just need to move on.)

Usagi needs a new distraction.


	10. Act X

_A/N: _This chapter is mostly filler and a short introduction to Hotaru. Who will be making her first apperence. Exciting, no? Tack on a little foreshadowing and we'll see how this all turns out. Don't worry more is indeed coming! Hopefully soon, I'm just busy the next two days so after that I should have another one up. On the plus side, I think the plot is getting better, we are slowly leading up to something (hopefully) big. So stick with me! Hehehe, anyways enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Heh, nothing, I own nothing._

**

* * *

**

**Act X.**

She was getting good at this sneaking around thing. Haruka-papa didn't have the _slightest _idea. In-fact not even Michiru-mama suspected much. Setsuna-mama on the other hand…Hotaru decided she'd have to be even _sneakier_.

Because Hotaru Tomoe adopted daughter of the Outer Senshi. Was a kind, sweet, honest girl. So honest in-fact, if she were to get caught…

She'd sing like a canary!

No matter if Usagi was using her information for the greater good. She just couldn't risk getting grounded again. Especially after breakfast incident, she had _promised_ Michiru-mama that she wasn't going to prank Haruka-papa in the morning anymore. Especially if she hadn't had her coffee.

That incident had become a strictly _no-mention _one. After what had happened to the kitchen table…and the chairs…and the microwave and a few other miscellaneous items…and of course Haruka-papa.

Hotaru shook her head, she had to focus. Tonight's mission was important. It was life or death! The future and the past! It was…it was…

"Did you finish your homework, Hotaru?"

Amethyst eyes blinked in surprise. Michiru was staring down at her, with a warm smile.

"Huh?"

"I was asking if you finished your homework. We have a meeting tonight and…"

"…You would like it if I worked on my homework upstairs?"

Michiru grinned.

"Yes, because-"

"Haruka-papa and Makoto get rowdy."

"I…do I always use that line?"

Hotaru smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

"I suppose I need new material."

Hotaru agreed.

"So…how many more meetings are there going to be?"

Michiru frowned thoughtfully for a few seconds. It was an _innocent_ question, from an _innocent_ young girl, after-all.

"I don't know, firefly. You know your papa."

"That bad?"

"No…not at all. It's just-"

"Nothing I need to be worried about."

Michiru opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds before nodding.

"Erm…_yes_. I really need to come up with new lines."

"Preferably ones that aren't just worded differently."

"I will try, firefly. Now, that homework you have to do?"

Hotaru grumbled.

"I'm going…"

With only a passing wave to Ami and Makoto just coming in through the door, Hotaru ran up the stairs to her room. She would sit and wait for a few minutes while everything was getting settled. It only took a few minutes before the first shouting match between Haruka and Makoto began.

Hotaru had to giggle, she could hear them all the way upstairs. After waiting a few more minutes for everyone to calm down, again. Hotaru peeked outside her bedroom door, checking both ways to make sure it was clear. (It would do her no good to get caught, after-all.) She quietly tip-toed out of her room and headed down the hall to the stairs. Kneeling precariously close to them she listened in on their 'secret' meeting.

"…She was _so_ infuriating."

Haruka chuckled.

"That I _can _believe. Rei can make the sanest person nuts with only a few well placed words."

"Sort of like _you_, Haruka?"

Setsuna couldn't resist the temptation to tease the irritating blonde.

"Blondist!"

Setsuna smirked.

"Back to the matter at hand…Haruka what are we going to do about Usagi?"

Hotaru eyes grew wide at the mention of her '_employer._'

"I don't see the problem, it worked out in the end."

Ami sighed.

"Surely, you do not think Rei's interference was beneficial? If anything it would lead to Minako pulling even further from her, which would completely ruin the whole point we are doing this. We simply cannot disregard Usagi either, Haruka. I'm positive she set things forward the other night."

The blonde leaned back in her chair, frowning all the while as her best reconnaissance Senshi gave her the preverbal '_gears_.'

"Ruka, love, you know Ami makes a good point."

"You do."

Haruka replied quietly, processing the information.

"But if Usagi is _helping_ our cause why should we be so concerned?"

Makoto just had to ask, she was curious. Ami loved their leader as much as the rest of them, for her to be saying that they had to do something _regarding_ Usagi. Well…things were getting a little bit heavy.

"I wouldn't call it _helping_, Mako."

"Oh?"

"I can't claim to know her plans. But I know she knows about _this_. She must. Maybe she does not like our ideas, or our plans…I…I can' be sure. But we have to do _something_. Her interference did not work out last time, and if it continues…"

"…Then there will be no hope?"

Ami shrugged.

"The closeness between Rei and Usagi is not beneficial for _our_ plan. If anything it seems to make Minako feel even more closed off, their closeness is distracting if that and more…"

"So what are you saying Ami?"

Michiru asked, the Senshi of Mercury tired to smile, but seemly couldn't.

"…If we can find out _why_, perhaps we can deal with Usagi's interference. Minako must have a better reason beyond simple jealously. Her reaction Friday night to Rei's comments seemed to imply something else."

"You know, I did get that feeling too."

Makoto mumbled. There was silence in the room for several seconds, as everyone thought it over. Haruka spoke up first.

"Then, we'll do as you suggested Ami. We will get to the bottom of this."

Hotaru frowned, but quickly snuck back into her room. She however missed Setsuna's final comment.

"I do _not_ think you will like what you find."

Everyone in the room remained quiet.


	11. Act XI

_A/N: _I apologise for the wait on this one. The next one shouldn't take nearly as long. I've already started it and what not. Erm, also sorry for the length! I know you've sort-of come to expect a bit more from _SS_, length wise. But I really wanted to get this one up today. So, because of that its a little shorter then the rest. It's kind of filler, kind of not. I swear, on the grave of my former xbox, that the next chapter will be up sooner! Anyways, I love you guys! Loving the feedback and the questions I get here and there. Hopefully I'll find some time to _personally_ thank you guys, each and everyone of you has been a big inspiration! So...without anymore waiting, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Yeah, still nothing. I own nothing, I tell you!_

**

* * *

**

**Act XI.**

"This is gonna be awkward isn't it?"

Makoto just _had_ to ask, it had been on her mind since Usagi had called her last night. Begging for the Inner Senshi to pull an impromptu '_study_' session this afternoon. Though study was obviously a very liberal word for the whole thing. _The session from hell_, would probably be more accurate for one Senshi of Jupiter.

Makoto had tried (really, she did!) to get used to being Minako's 'date.' Since they were indeed '_dating_' (but that was also a very liberal word too.) Being as they had only had one date thus far.

_One date from the deepest darkest parts of hell…_

Their next being planned for this weekend. While there were small moments of awkwardness between the two friends, they were at least making some progress. Minako surprisingly being the one to push things forward. (Well not exactly forward.) But somewhere.

It was terribly obvious to Makoto that the two of them were meant to be _friends_. Not really anything else. (If Minako really thought about it too, she would probably agree.) However they played their parts surprisingly well, considering.

Makoto wasn't much in the wooing department, but she tried. Minako didn't mind, all that much. Even though she frowned each time she bit into a shiitake mushroom. (It wasn't Makoto's fault.) She had told herself over and over again. Makoto was trying, very hard, after-all.

Especially when the next time Minako was on her lunch break, Makoto came by with a meal that had no shiitake mushrooms. (She still hadn't noticed that Minako still frowned despite her best attempts.) It just hadn't been the same for the blonde, but she had tried to smile and nod despite it all.

Which brought them back to the present. With them heading to the Hikawa Shrine to have their impromptu Inner Senshi '_study_' session. Makoto 'being in the area' had asked if Minako would like to walk with her there. So here they were, making small talk on the way. Or more like, Minako trying to play it cool.

"Oh, I don't _know_, Mako. We haven't gotten to second base yet."

The brunette blushed hotly at the sneaky innuendo.

"I-I didn't mean that!"

Minako giggled and winked at the taller Senshi.

"Of course you didn't Mako. But its fun watching you turn red in embarrassment."

Makoto sputtered for a few seconds, before shaking her head in amusement.

"Hell woman, you'll be the death of me, you know that?"

Minako hummed in response.

"…Um, but seriously, it will, won't it?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"It will be…_interesting_. But Ami will be there, so hopefully it won't be too bad."

Makoto would have asked _why_ she had _only_ mentioned Ami and not Usagi. But the steep steps of the Hikawa Shrine stood menacingly before them. So the question died on her lips before it even had a real chance.

It was something to note though. Because as strange as it was a couple months ago. For both Rei and Minako to become instantly sparse with one another. There were many other unasked questions sprouting up every day. Like the oddly tense friendship between their Princess and the leader of her Inner Guard.

Makoto wasn't _dumb_, she just didn't always get it the first time. And the friendship in question was slowly degrading day by day between the two. Makoto didn't understand _why_ though.

But then Setsuna's last comment at their meeting the other day also left something to be desired.

"_I do not think you will like what you find."_

What did that mean, anyways? What secret could be so horrible that it was slowly destroying the close relationships between the Inner Senshi? Was there a new enemy? No, no that couldn't be it. If it had been their meetings would be far more serious. Makoto knew quite well how _passionate _the Outer Senshi were regarding potential enemies.

What was it though? And why the heck hadn't her and Ami been in the loop? Did Haruka know? Michiru? Heck did Hotaru know?

What was going on?

"Mako!"

Usagi shouted pulling Makoto from her inner thoughts. The blonde Moon Princess smiled warmly at her, and Makoto returned the smile.

"Hey Usagi."

From the corner of her eye, Makoto could see Minako visibly stiffen.

_What is going on between these guys?_

Usagi turned her attention to her '_twin_' and smiled.

"Minako."

The Senshi of Venus forced a plastic smile on her face for their Princess.

"Usagi."

"Glad you two could make it."

Makoto blinked a few times, her gaze switching between the two.

"Of course, Usagi. _We _wouldn't miss _this _for the world."

Makoto shivered. Was it just her, or did the entire courtyard just get colder?

_Oh, boy..._


	12. Act XII

_A/N: _Well as promised, this chapter came much sooner! This chapter also has quite a bit of stuff in it. I hope it makes up for the shortness of the last one! I will be sure to address the degrading friendship between _Minako_ and _Usagi_ soon. (Though not so much in this chapter!) For now just a bunch of tension and _Ami_ being quite talented at her designated job for Operation Love-Connection! And a few other things too. Anyways, thanks for all the support guys. I will always be serious when I tell you that. Hehehe, anyways go on, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Hmmm, I don't own anything!_

**

* * *

**

**Act XII.**

"_So you know what you two have to do."_

_The blaring morning sun, made Makoto cringe. She wished she was still sleeping. But Makoto's wishes seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Haruka had '_accidentally_' broken into her apartment at seven in the morning, only to kidnap her and Ami for 'coffee.' _

_Needless to say, Makoto did not believe coffee could be this important._

"_No."_

_Ami who was sitting next to her could only shake her head. Makoto sulked, (Ami was _so_ a morning person!)_

"_We do."_

_Haruka nodded._

"_So remember you can't give away anything. You guys don't know anything. Your just curiously inquiring."_

_Makoto blinked, the sun was too bright and it was too early for this. (Her Haruka meter wasn't prepared for a morning overload.)_

"_I _really _don't know what we're doing…"_

_Haruka huffed, Ami being a bit less harsh smiled softly at her friend._

"_We have that study session this afternoon, do we not?"_

_Makoto nodded._

"_Well we are gathering clues, in order to move forward with Operation Love-connection. We need to know what's going on between the three of them."_

_Haruka sipped her coffee, feigning disinterest. As if she was trying to look inconspicuous…(She wasn't very good at it.)_

"_We gather the information, and bring it back to the meeting to inform everyone else. Then we decide on a course of action."_

_Makoto blinked, again. She wasn't really confused or surprised. Just sleepy, Haruka had thrown off all the covers and threatened her with a bucket of water. (She really didn't want to be here for this…)_

_Their newest plan was sneaky, sort of underhanded, but they needed the information. It was important to the cause and if Makoto had agreed to be the '_bait_' for the whole stupid Operation Love-connection in the first place. She had to care, at least a little bit!_

"_So we get as much information as possible, this afternoon?"_

_Haruka nodded._

"_And if you don't get enough to understand the full story then that's alright. We live to fight another day."_

_A moment of silence passed around the table for a few seconds. (It was way, _way_ to early to deal with Haruka.)_

"…_Live to fight another day?"_

_Ami asked quietly. Makoto snorted._

"_That's so cheesy."_

_Haruka smirked._

"_Be quiet _Rei-lite _and drink your coffee."_

"_Why you!"_

_

* * *

_

So here was Makoto, sitting close to Minako and thinking over early morning coffee with Haruka and Ami. It was strange but it seemed that the bluenette sitting across from her was quite good at this whole _'sneaky gathering of information' _thing they were doing. Makoto on the other hand, only seemed to find more questions she wanted to blurt out.

It was becoming a nuisance. With her shitty luck, she would probably end up doing just that.

"So what do you have planned for this weekend? Hmmm, Mako?"

Minako asked quietly, the other three being to busy engaging in a conversation the two of them weren't really interested in. So, naturally they opted for whispering with each other. Like some love struck couple, though they certainly _weren't_, they just looked that way. (At least Makoto thought they might.)

"Oh…it's a _secret_."

Minako giggled, her hand entwining with Makoto's. Making the brunette blush slightly at the _intimacy_ of the action. They were sitting rather close, considering all the space around the table, the room, the pillows…

The entire world.

_Surely Haruka _meant_ to leave out this part!_

Makoto had no script to follow now. _Yep_, she was _totally _screwed.

"Well I'm sure it will be wonderful. You _are_ getting better at wooing."

Minako smiled softly, though Makoto could see the twinkle in her eyes.

"Your messing with me again, aren't you?"

The blonde consciously leaned closer to her counterpart.

"Would you be disappointed to find out, I'm _not_?"

Makoto blushed again and could only helplessly see red flags behind Minako's head. Warnings were going off, ringing in her ears, there little Makoto's running around in her head throwing red flags into the air…

It was all so problematic.

_Play it cool, remember? Your supposed to be the one who wanted to date her…right, right…play it cool Makoto! You are a Senshi! _

"You two are rather cute, together."

The spell was broken by that, (_thankfully_) Minako pulled away from Makoto. Both seemed to wear identical frowns on their faces. Though for what reasons only they both truly knew.

Ami on the other hand figured she was trying to save Makoto from a world full of awkwardness, as well as gauge the reactions from everyone else.

It was a sneaky tactic, but it seemed to work. As Rei beside her stiffened at the mention, and Usagi seemed to bury herself into a manga. Though, she glanced up often throughout her 'reading.' Which Ami didn't miss, once.

"_Sickening_ more like…"

Rei muttered quietly under her breath, Ami would have missed the comment had she not been sitting near the Fire Senshi.

"What about you and Usagi, Rei?"

Ami asked, it was a shot in the dark. But she was curious, and Setsuna's comments seemed to hint at _something. _So when Minako visibly paled at the question, Ami's mind could only wander down a certain road.

"W-What are you talking about Ami?"

Rei sputtered her eyes widening as if she had been _caught_.

_Caught doing what though_?

Ami was now invested in where this trail was leading.

"Well you and Usagi used to blow raspberries at each other almost every day…"

She let that sentence trail off meaningfully, hoping Makoto caught her look from across the table.

_This is where the information lies!_

Makoto only looked confused though. (And not just from the strange look Ami shot her way either.) How utterly, oblivious she could be sometimes.

"Hmm, we did do that a lot didn't we Rei?"

Usagi said, glancing up from the manga she had been '_reading_.' The raven haired girl frowned at the mention. Minako folded her hands together on her lap and refused to look up from there.

Ami made sure to note all of these things in the back of her head. Making cute little check-marks next to each subject line as she went.

"When did we stop doing that, anyways, Rei?"

The raven haired girl glanced down at the cup sitting on the table in front her. Her eyes unconsciously lifting to glance across the table at the other blonde, who seemed to be having a staring match with her thighs.

_Interesting… _Ami thought.

"I…I don't know, awhile ago?"

She muttered. Ami glanced at Makoto again, but noticed the girl was busy whispering to Minako. So she turned her attention back to the other two girls.

"Why is that? Surely you two have had quite a few _petty_ arguments since then."

Usagi smiled wistfully and shrugged her shoulders.

"Things change, Ami."

The bluenette's eye brows furrowed together at the comment. She watched for a few seconds longer as Usagi returned to the manga sitting on her lap, and Makoto and Minako excused themselves.

"She just wants to grab some fresh air."

Makoto commented on her way out the door, following after the blonde. Rei merely turned to scowling at the cup sitting in front of her. Ami frowned, Usagi's comment drilled into her mind.

It was looping back and forth and there was this horrible feeling that Ami was missing _something_.

"_Things change."_

_Into what, exactly?_

When Ami finally looked up, distracted by her inner musings. She saw Usagi staring at her expectantly. Blue eyes shining in a way Ami had only seen a few times throughout their friendship. Ami didn't say anything, but when she remembered Setsuna's words from the other night, tried to decipher the tenacity of Usagi's gaze…

The pieces fell into place.

_T-T-That can't be! Setsuna couldn't…she said…_

Pretty puzzle pieces that seemly came together, as if they had _always_ been beside one another.

_But it makes perfect sense…the logic its all there…_

"_I do _not_ think you will like what you find."_

_Setsuna knew! She had too…oh dear…Minako! She…She just…she knew too?_

Ami muttered an excuse and rushed out the door to find Makoto. Rei noticed her friends hasty exit, and could only grumble.

"What's her problem?"

Usagi smiled and reached out to grab Rei's hand.

"She's coming to terms with the situation."

Rei frowned.

"Situation? Do you mean Makoto and Minako?"

Usagi shrugged and pulled her hand away.

"We'll have to wait a see, won't we?"


	13. Act XIII

_A/N: _Well, three days in a row? I'm on a roll! Woo woo! Ahahaha, sorry. More seriously though, there will be _little _happpiness for everyone involved for a few chapters. At least until I bring Haruka back into this mess! Ahahaha, so, there will be quite a few tumbles before our beloved couple actually make any _real_ headway. So needless to say this story will end up being quite a bit longer then _PoD_. Which should in-turn tie up loose ends from the last story. Which overall is what I wished to accomplish with _Spiral Static_. So yes, some more unhappiness for the beloved Minako/Rei couple. For awhile, at least. Slow build you know? Anyways enough of me yammering on! Go on, enjoy! And thanks for the love guys! _(P.S Don't mind Ami at the end here, I'll be sure to explain things from her whacky mind next chapter!)_

_Disclaimer: Owning nothing, at all! Still!_

**

* * *

**

**Act XIII.**

"_Your happiness matters to."_

It already seemed so long ago, when Usagi had uttered those words in desperation. Hoping to give her friend some kind of faith, something to believe in.

Like an entire lifetime ago.

Now, things seemed even more messed up. More confusing, so many things changing, so many people playing pretend. All playing the roles they weren't meant to play. Minako always feels like that, like she was cast for the wrong role.

But then Usagi would always make a much better Princess then her. What with that optimistic, kindness she has, oh and the _innocence_. Well, the innocence _before_ this whole messy affair. Still, she was much better suited for the role. And Rei always seemed so fit to play the Knight in shining armour. With her stoic calmness, warm heart, so on, so forth.

Minako was getting sick of those fairytales and their sappy endings too. (Especially the _damn_ endings.)

But the fact of the matter is, Usagi pleaded (before) for Minako to be _that _girl. The one who got to make Rei happy. But really, Usagi wasn't doing it for Minako, she was doing it for Rei.

_It would make the transition easier, wouldn't it?_

Minako was still a little bitter because of it. Not that she was given much of a chance to get over the whole messy situation. Not the rejection, the rejection _was_ expected. The whole Rei and Usagi thing, still burns a little hot to the touch.

But, if you're the only one who knows, what are you supposed to do about it?

Then life threw another curveball and here was Minako, _sort-of _dating her close friend Makoto. The same one she never had a single romantic feeling for. But still managed to mutter a yes.

It's a nice distraction all the same, though.

_Is that what I've come to? Using my friends for my own benefit?_

Minako tried not to dwell on that, _too_ much.

"Are you okay, Mina? You seem…_sad_."

The blonde can only shake her head at Makoto. Who was sitting next to her on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine. They had just escaped from the rising tension in the sitting room, for a few quick moments of peace.

"Sad? Maybe. At least…a bit."

Makoto nodded at that.

"Is this about…you and Rei? Because I thought you two were getting…better, _sort-of_."

"I…"

Minako thought it over in her head, there were already so many secrets being kept behind tightly locked doors these days. And Makoto seemed genuinely concerned for her, which made the guilt that much harder to escape from.

"Yes. It's…it's about me and Rei, kind of. Not…well not _just _me and Rei. There are a lot of other things too."

Makoto hummed, then decided she would ask. Like a _good _friend should, you know?

"Do you…wanna talk about it? I mean, if you don't want to with me, I'd understand. But I'm willing to listen."

Minako stared at her friend sitting beside her. Thinking up excuses, explanations, all kinds of racing thoughts.

The truth was, Minako did actually _want _to talk about it. With someone who hadn't any prior knowledge, who didn't really know what happened behind closed doors. When everyone was distracted with loud declarations of love between a Prince and his Princess.

There was this sinking feeling. That no matter what happens in the future, if she and Rei could ever fix their friendship. Could ever move in a direction that took them forward instead of backwards. Where they could be friends, could be close, great friends, _again_.

Usagi would never let Rei go, completely.

And that realization seemed to happen way before these awkward 'study' sessions. Before Makoto decided to be romantic and use her _not-quite-there-yet _charms on Minako. Actually, it's possible it came to her that one afternoon. After those promising words slipped out of Usagi's mouth.

"_Your happiness matters to."_

The truth did _not_ set her free.

_Of course it didn't, because I knew better then too._

And that's why the Inner Senshi were falling apart, though Minako wasn't sure she had the heart to tell Ami and Makoto. She wasn't sure she had the heart to tell them what would surely tear them apart. What would make all their own sacrifices seems to so petty. So useless, _so hopelessly_, useless.

All because their wonderful Princess wanted more then simple destiny. Ending with her kind Prince and that magical castle.

"I want too. But I don't think…"

"Makoto!"

Ami rushed out to them, sputtering quick words with a shocked look etched on her face.

"Ami?"

Makoto murmured, confused, slightly worried. Minako sat back, pensive look on her face.

_Something happened…_

The sinking feeling came back full force then, settling uncomfortably in Minako's stomach. Everything was happening to fast, things were changing too much, too soon.

"I…I…I need to speak to you!"

Ami half-yelled, half sputtered. Her eyes soft, sad almost. Makoto remained beside Minako though, a feeling of dread coming over her in those few seconds.

"Ami, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The bluenette stopped, shook her head and couldn't find the right words. She couldn't even find words for the feelings that were coursing through her.

"I…we…we didn't know Mako…we…we…."

Makoto stood then, rushing over to her side.

"Hey! Relax, Ami, what's wrong?"

But the bluenette didn't look at Makoto then, she turned to the pensive blonde still sitting on the steps.

"I-Is it true? Did you _know_? Y-You had too…didn't you…_Minako_?"

The blonde's eyes widened slightly, the truth and all its bad, was escaping through the cracks. Months of silence meaning nothing in those moments. The truth was free again, to wreck havoc all over.

Minako opened her mouth, then shut it closed again. Words wouldn't form, especially when Ami's tears came. Free falling from sad blue eyes, Minako couldn't speak out. She tried, tried to say something, say anything. Tried to say something to Makoto even, who looked confused and utterly distraught at what was happening before her eyes.

Ami's tears, Makoto's confusion, the truth blaring at her in big red bolded letters, Minako couldn't _think_.

Her world was ending all over again.


	14. Act XIV

_A/N: _Wow so this is probably the longest chapter yet! Which isn't suprising since it took me like three days on and off to write. Ahahaha. This chapter might seem pretty erm, harsh so to say. (I _was_, listening to _'Attack' by 30 Seconds to Mars_...) But I have my reasons, and like that saying goes. It's gonna get worse before it gets better. So...besides all that, thanks for the support guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also apologies on any mistakes you notice, I checked it over quickly before posting but erm...it was quick. Ahahaha! Go on now!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

**

* * *

**

**Act XIV.**

"W-What _are_ you talking about Ami? What's _going _on?"

There were no pretty colors the first time they died. Laying in pretty ice graves, each one unique to fit each Senshi's brutal end. Then of course there was darkness, and a strange sense of someone _calling_.

There were no pretty colors when Galaxia stole their star seeds from their chest. Leaving them on the cold ground to die. There were golden sparkles for a few pitiful seconds, but then Minako only remembers the darkness afterwards and soft murmuring voices. Almost like she had _sort-of_ been there before.

The point of her morbid thoughts, was rather simple though.

One can die several times over in the same lifetime, but one living in a world full of _possibilities_ surrounded by _realities _was seemly always more disconnecting, then dying. Coming back was also terribly disconnecting. But that would be expected, wouldn't it?

In simpler terms, life is far more harder to live through then dying. Or something akin to that, Minako wasn't exactly sure. She died, they all did, but she still didn't have all the answers yet. Not that she ever would, either.

It was rather strange for her to be thinking about dying and life in moments like this. When she could be _explaining_ or _easing_ the situation with some quick words, like a real leader _would_.

But Minako _wasn't _the Moon Princess, so in turn she wasn't their _true_ leader. She commanded the Inner Senshi, she lead them when their Princess couldn't. But they would all (always), follow Usagi _first_.

So when the two Senshi in front of her are either confused, disillusioned, angry, or any other emotions that Minako doesn't bother picking up. She stands, at her full height, her shoulders set and her back straight. She doesn't have exact words prepared, doesn't know what to tell them.

The truth being as it is, was naturally painful to swallow. But as the _Leader_ of the Inner Guard, Minako did owe them _something_. It was after all her _Second in Command _who broke some unspoken rule between all of them. Though…so did their Princess.

Odd that Minako was the one having to stand here and deal with the emotional crisises of the Inner Senshi, when she herself couldn't deal with this particular one.

"I'm sorry."

Makoto frowned then, as if she couldn't believe Minako wasn't denying whatever Ami was on about. The bluenette herself seemed torn, stuck between _pity_ and _disbelief_.

"So you…_always_ knew?"

Ami asks, wiping away her tears on the sleeve of her shirt. Trying to return back to rational as best she could with the sudden shift of gravity. For a moment, Minako returns to being _Venus_. The strangely stoic, brutally blunt leader of the Inner Senshi.

"_Yes_. And I wouldn't have, had I not caught them. But they made no apologies, they merely told me, they would stop once the wedding had happened."

"Did they?"

Ami mutters, Minako lets go of Venus then. Allows herself to be Minako again, a lot less stoic, a lot more vulnerable to what was happening.

"I…think so."

Makoto growled, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Won't anybody, bloody tell me what's going on?"

Ami forced a small smile on her lips, turning to Makoto.

"We're sorry, Mako. We're discussing…Usagi and…Rei."

Makoto blinked.

"…Usagi and Rei?"

Makoto was personally hoping that she was wrong. But if the ever present feeling in her gut was any indication. She supposed her hopes didn't matter.

"Our romantic relationship…"

The group turned to Usagi who was standing outside with them, a kind smile on her lips. With Rei by her side merely frowning deeply.

"Usagi, they…"

"They already know, Rei. We owe our friends an explanation, _at least_."

The Senshi of Mars scowled then, shaking her head.

"They won't _understand_! Minako surely didn't! Why would Ami and Makoto?"

Everyone fell silent, Usagi smiled sadly at Rei. She would have told her that even if they didn't, it really didn't matter anymore. Their relationship was over and it had ended months ago. She would have, had Minako not spoken then. Venom in her voice and fire in her blue eyes.

"Says our back stabbing Second, _Mars_."

Makoto and Ami gasped, surprised. Everything was being let out now, it seemed. Locked up feelings, surprisingly well hidden secrets. The Inner Senshi were falling one by one now. With the suppressed Venus taking the lead, naturally.

"Ah, so here is the _Venus_ we have been waiting months for. It's nice to see that the leader of the Princess' guard has become so _well_ adjusted."

Mars was angry now, insulted, and hurt. Rei was feeling equally the same. The other three watched in surprise, seeing their friends internally struggling against themselves. The Senshi in them.

"You have _no _right!"

Minako (Venus) snarled. Her voice full of spite and bitterness.

"_No_ right to make comments about me! I'm _not_ the one who carried on an illicit affair with the Princess!"

Mars scoffed.

"But it _is_ okay for you to have one with Jupiter? What a wonderful example you set _Venus_."

Makoto narrowed her eyes, _Rei better not start something she can't finish. _

"That is totally out of context! Jupiter was not _engaged_ to be _married_, Mars!"

The Senshi of Mars was a second away from replying when the shrill voice of Usagi's broke through the fight.

"Stop! _Please_, both of you!"

Minako could not reign Venus in enough. She had tried, (sort-of) but she was feeling vindictively vicious and she wanted someone else to hurt the way she had. Months of silence, of guilt that piled up. Months of a broken heart she could not completely mend on her own, of forced smiles and quiet suffering.

Minako did not feel the need to hide anymore, the truth was free. She could be honest now, she could yell, scream, she could let her suppressed emotions free.

"And what is _your_ excuse, _Princess_? You could not bare your picture perfect future? With the wonderful caring Prince, and the beautiful magical castle?"

Usagi stepped back as if she had been slapped, Rei instantly stepped closer to her Princess, in a protective stance. Ami and Makoto both felt extremely torn.

"_Venus_!"

"We give our lives for you! We die, you force us back! We do it again, and again! We _love_ you, you are _our _light…we give up _everything_ for you! This is how you repay us? Lies, betrayals, illicit affairs that threaten the future we work so hard for? How is that _fair_?"

Everyone was silent and Minako (_Venus_) was shaking. Her body was actually shaking, and she could not fight the tears in her eyes.

"M-Minako…"

Usagi whispered softly, but the blonde opened her teary eyes and glared.

"Do not bother with the innocence! You said those things…"

"Because you wouldn't listen to anyone else…_Minako_…"

Usagi murmured, her voice perfectly calm, careful.

"I did not want to see anyone _suffer_. Or to _hurt_. And Rei…you know her…"

The Fire Senshi clenched her teeth together at the mention of her name.

"_Yes_."

Minako replied sullenly.

"How could I _not_? Two lifetimes and I still come in second place. How can someone not forget that, Princess? How can someone not _know_ that other person so well?"

Minako huffed an absence of emotion in her voice, the tears in her eyes slipping down her cheeks.

"I loathe coming second to you, _Princess_, in matters of the heart."

She snapped her attention to Makoto and Ami.

"And I have nothing more to explain to you two. You have your questions, you want your answers look to them. Your _Second_, Mars. I'm sure has much to say for herself."

With wet tears on her cheeks and a strangely stoic mask coming upon her face. Minako turned on her heels and headed down the steps of the Shrine. Intent on leaving, letting the fires from the explosions settle.

The Senshi of Jupiter shook her head.

"She…needs a friend. I'll uh…see you guys later."

So Makoto followed after the blonde, hurrying her pace just a bit to catch up. Ami being the most logical, rational of the Senshi. Couldn't honestly pinpoint how she felt about everything. She frowned.

"I'm sorry…but…we all need some time. I…I'm going with them."

She waved a goodbye to Usagi and Rei, but rushed after the other two Senshi. It felt oddly lonely for Rei, who was left standing next to her Princess. As they watched the final Inner Senshi leave.

"I-It'll…it'll get better, Rei."

The priestess held up a hand, silencing Usagi.

"Please…I'm not… I don't want to hear it."

The wind whistled and the clouds were dark. It was going to rain.


	15. The Senshi Interlude

_A/N: _I know what you guys are gonna say. _"Aww Black! You can't just randomly place a Senshi Interlude in-between all the drama."_ Ahhh, but I can and not _just_ because..._I can_, either. But because it matters. While _Rei/Minako's_ relationship is most definitely the most important aspect of my story. (Of both _SS_ and _PoD_.) The main point is me trying to tie up loose ends, add more interaction between characters and flesh the whole story out a lot more, then _PoD _was_. _The point being _all_ the _Senshi_ are important in this story mostly because they all have something to do with _Rei/Minako_. So I felt it necessary to have this '_interlude_.' Well, could it have been just a regular chapter? Yeah, but I figured a nice '_Interlude_' in-between all the drama would keep things even. Don't worry more is coming soon!

Anyways this story just recently broke a 100 reviews, and I'm like. "Holy sh-" so you guys are amazingly awesome, and this story gets better and better just cause of you guys! So freaking thank you, and keep on enjoying the story!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, again, or like usual._

**

* * *

**

**The Senshi Interlude**

"I…uh…_wow_."

Ami fidgets in her seat, Makoto sitting beside her frowns, then there are the Outer Senshi all around, sans one Senshi of Saturn. Haruka herself is at a loss for words which would be amusing, (_normally_) to the rest of them.

But their hearts are heavy, and Michiru beside the Senshi of Wind. Entwines their hands together and squeezes, because shocks like this can be rather fitful. Setsuna on the other hand, remains as stoic as possible, sitting quietly on the couch sipping her tea.

"This is…_wow_. You know? When I asked for information I…I didn't expect…"

"No one knew, except Minako…and well…"

_Setsuna._

But then everyone in the room already _knew_ that.

Ami mutters, eyes focused on her fidgeting hands. It's been a whole day and a half since the incident at the Shrine. And the Inner Senshi who _didn't _know, (Ami and Makoto) are still dealing with all this heavy information.

They had walked Minako home in stony silence, both wishing they held enough courage to ask the blonde if she truly _felt _what she said. Or merely if those were secret insecurities, that she wanted no one else to know about. But had in-turn accidently been _revealed, _in a suprisingly twisted way.

Minako had said nothing though and Ami and Makoto both didn't have the heart to question her. They merely walked her home in silence, quietly allowing the blonde to cry the whole way there.

It had been, _disillusioning_.

Ami and Makoto both, knew, she was having a hard time. But then…well this happened, and they understood. But knew they could never _fully_ grasp the pain held back in those blue, blue eyes.

So Ami (when Minako was safe at home) decided the Outer Senshi deserved to know too. So here they were, after just finishing telling all they learned the afternoon before.

"Everything's a real mess, Haruka."

The blonde nodded solemnly at the small bluenette sitting across from her.

"But we're not giving up, are we?"

Everyone was quietly surprised when it was Setsuna who spoke the words. Placing her tea cup on the coffee table, and offering a kind smile to the others.

"But I don't see how we can…"

Setsuna waved her hand at Makoto.

"Nonsense. This is just a bump in the road. Certainly a _rough _one, but a much needed one as well."

Ami glanced up at Setsuna who kept the smile on her face.

"You would agree, wouldn't you Ami?"

The Senshi of Mercury opened her mouth, but frowned.

"I…don't know."

_No one knew, really._

"The best things in life are always the hardest to acquire. We cannot simply give up, because of this."

Setsuna went back to sipping her tea after that declaration.

"I agree."

Setsuna smirked (almost as if she knew this would happen) and Michiru smiled. They were on the same page, Haruka on the other hand looked confused.

"But…"

"Ruka, you are always telling us it will '_work itself out somehow._' Well in order to get there, we _can't _quit. Our friends need us."

"Papa, Michiru-mama's right!"

Everyone snapped their attention to the dark haired girl standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hotaru! I thought you were upstairs working on your homework?"

The preteen smiled at Michiru.

"Oh, no. I never do my homework, I'm always listening in on your '_meetings_.'"

Haruka raised an eyebrow at that and as she was about to open her mouth, Hotaru put her hand up in the air. Effectively stopping her Haruka-papa from speaking.

"This isn't like the breakfast incident I swear! I was just…helping out a friend."

Haruka paled at the mention of said incident. Something things just didn't disappear like she really wished they would.

"Oh? And what friend would that be?"

Hotaru smiled sweetly.

"Erm…Usagi?"

Haruka narrowed her eyes.

"So _you're_ the informant! I knew it was an inside job!"

"Erm…isn't it always? I mean there are only so many Senshi…"

Haruka pointedly ignored Makoto's comment.

"And my own daughter, yet! How could you _Hotaru_? _How_ _could you do this to us_?"

Setsuna, easily tired of Haruka and her incessant need to be a drama-queen. Merely reached over and smacked the other woman on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the!"

"We _have _to focus, Haruka."

The blonde pouted at the Time Senshi who could only roll her eyes again. (Someone's Haruka-meter was going to blow up soon, wasn't it?)

"_Fine_. I suppose your right."

Though Haruka said the words, Setsuna could see the playful smirk remain on her lips.

"Please let me help! I-I can do…_something_."

Michiru glanced curiously at her daughter.

"Oh? I don't think that's a good idea. You have been selling our _secrets_."

Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Must everyone here be so dramatic? Let her stay, she may have ideas."

The Senshi of Neptune chuckled at the Thunder Senshi.

"_Ahh_, you should be paired with Setsuna, Mako. You take away all our fun."

Setsuna and Makoto both huffed.

"_Please_, we really should be serious. This…_bump_ in the road isn't nearly so forgettable is it?"

Ami couldn't help it. She still didn't know how she should feel. Knowledge was usually her strength, her greatest ally most times. But knowing what she knew now, she felt rather…helpless. Like they all could have somehow prevented the inevitable Rei and Usagi…_get-together_.

If Minako had been anyone to go by, it was quite obvious the relationship had some rather catastrophic effects.

_And the Prince_…Ami couldn't even fathom thinking on that right now.

Makoto sitting next to her, could only agree. The look in Minako's eyes, the fire, the anger, the unbearable pain there. It was as if someone had ripped Minako's soul out, those few minutes during the screaming match between her and Rei.

It was…_heartbreaking_.

"Your right, Ami. I suppose it _is _more then that. But we also can't let it break our resolve. We wish to help, then we will."

Ami could only nod her head at Haruka. Who had taken much from being the Senshi of Uranus and had somehow combined all those good aspects with who she was now.

Uranus (her Senshi self, at least) was in there, behind those green eyes somewhere. The brave, strong, willing to do whatever it takes, Senshi was in _there_. And it surprisingly brought some small amount of relief to Ami.

If anyone could pull this off, Haruka (_Uranus_) definitely _could._

"Everything's going to work out fine. You'll see."

Haruka's smile, held _promises_. Ami and the rest of them, couldn't wait to see them _kept_.


	16. Act XV

_A/N_: Okay so this is by far the _longest_ chapter yet. And I know there are some_ inconsistencies_ in the story. For that I greatly apologise. I have this habit of, _winging it_, yes I do, do that. Quite a bit as well, even when I plan things out. So that might explain some inconsistencies. Now I know some things haven't been explained in great detail, but I promise we'll get to at least..._half _of those things at some point in time! Ahahaha. As for this chapter, I did say there would be more _Minako/Rei_ interaction did I not? Well I hope this satisfies you while I work through the next one. (Which might take a little longer then usual!) I also didn't want you guys to start throwing random food items at me if I prolonged anymore _Rei/Minako_-ness from you! Though by the end of this you still _may! _Which reminds me I may have taken some writing liberties with Minako's past-life. It's all for the greater good, _really_. Anyways did I mention that I _love_ you guys? Because if not, I do! You guys are freaking amazing!

_Disclaimer: Guess I still don't own anything. Not that its suprising! Ahahaha, I still own nothing!_

**

* * *

**

**Act XV.**

It started a long time ago.

Even before being reborn on Earth. Before she was Minako Aino, before she was Sailor V, later Sailor Venus. It started way before all that, she knows. Because of all the memories that came back over the course of several years. Nightmares most of them, ghoulish creatures attacking, the Senshi dying. (Other things that Minako can't bear to think about.)

So maybe that's where it began, _again_.

Because in each lifetime the Venusian Princess has been _a bit _obsessed with the past life. Though her past self (the _true _Venusian Princess) didn't seem overly engrossed with it. Merely cautious.

The details of that erm…past life _her_, didn't matter, not at all. Because Minako Aino was living _now_, in the future, or something akin to it. She was still Venus, but _different_.

They had different life stories, they knew different people.

The point was, though. That each life, still seemly entwined with one another. Minako knew this quite well. If only because she has two sets of memories and one of them isn't hers. (_Technically it is_.) But she's Minako Aino _now_, she was Princess Venus _then_. Completely different personas.

Princess Venus was a snaky, pompous girl with a bit too much bravado and a critical eye for everything that did not measure up to her astoundingly large standards.

In simpler terms, Minako thought she was a _bitch_.

Which was shockingly hard to comprehend for anyone else. How can one _hate_ who they used to be, without having actually _been_ that person? Minako thought it was rather easy, honestly. Hating who she never was, was a lot easier to grasp, then hating who she was now.

It also gave her own anger a target. Freaking out in front of the Guardian Senshi was merely a bad symptom of repressed desires and her inability to find a proper target. (Well the target was _proper_, it just should have been handled _better_.)

Still, in the now. She blamed Princess Venus of the Silver Millennium. (It made perfectly rational sense to her too.) After-all it was Princess Venus who made the mistake of welcoming one (special) Martian Princess to the palace.

Though she was a pompous, idiotic skank (_Mi-na-ko!_), she seemed to still have that one annoying Venusian trait. The one all reincarnations will have until the bloody end of time. The one annoying trait that instantly ties Princess Venus and Minako Aino together.

She was a hopeless romantic.

So, Minako Aino of current time, who is also Sailor Venus. (_Not_ Princess Venus, there _is_ a difference you know.) Always seems to have that stupid memory in her skull, of a broody Martian Princess scowling at the pompous (_bright_), skanky (_vibrant_) Princess Venus.

So she blames Princess Venus and that particular memory that haunts her at night. The same one that helped start this whole thing all over _again_, just a couple thousand (_maybe million_) years into the future.

Maybe it wasn't the best excuse to explain her irrational, uncontrollable actions of a long four days ago. But Minako Aino cannot go back in _time_, and cannot change what has already happened. She can merely suck it up and keep going.

_Didn't I already try that?_

"Not the point."

Minako nodded to herself.

It was time for Minako Aino to stop being a broody, heartbroken girl. Two lifetimes and she still hadn't made any progress, it was_ time_ to give up.

Minako nodded her head again.

Though, from what she could tell from the first _time_. She couldn't exactly blame the Martian Princess for despising the Venusian one.

"Focus."

_You know, one cannot simply give up their true love…_

"True love? That's hardly what I'd describe this being. Besides, things have been made quite clear."

_Have they? _

"Yes, now stop making me doubt myself."

_Greatest apologies…_Princess_._

Minako scowled, it was hard fighting with oneself. And no matter how many times she proved herself different then her past-self. They were still, in the end one and the same.

"Stupid memories…"

_They serve their purposes, no?_

Minako scowled.

"_Not_ the point."

_No?_

It had been the longest four days of her life, to be perfectly honest. No one had sought her out in those four days. Well, besides Makoto who had come by the day before merely telling her it was '_okay_' and that she would give the blonde some '_time_' to sort through everything.

_Time_ wasn't the problem though. And Minako would have told her so as well, had Makoto not pulled her into a hug and whispered '_I'll call you_' before rushing out of her apartment like it was on _fire_.

Needless to say the Inner Senshi were remaining scarce. And it was making Minako irrationally angry.

"It wasn't _my _bloody fault."

_They need _time_, like you did, remember?_

In-fact so were the Outer Senshi. But that was usually unsurprising. So Minako walked home, with her troubling, slightly irritating inner voice following along. As if it were another person, constantly arguing with her. Work was at least a nice distraction. Or it had been, despite the constant gaggle of old ladies with their infinite amounts of spare change.

"How do they do that anyways? They always give me correct change, yet somehow always have more the next time they come in…"

_Another mystery of the universe._

"Minako."

The blonde in question, froze. Her blue eyes glancing forward towards the steps of her apartment building.

_Rei._

And it was her, standing there. Seemly waiting to ambush Minako at the earliest convenience.

"Why are _you_ here?"

It came out far more harsher then she intended. But its effect on the raven haired miko made it _almost_ worthwhile. She had never seen Rei flinch quite so much, or seen her mouth twitch downwards into a frown, quite so fast.

_Down, Venus, down. We do not want to have a magical girl fight in the street, now do we?_

"Can we talk? About what happened?"

Minako narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think that will fix anything, _Rei_."

_Venus, calm yourself._

"Well its…its a _start_, isn't it?"

Rei was pointedly trying to ignore the biting tone the blonde was using. It was a battle in-itself not to be angry with her. If only because of Rei's lousy pride and her inability to _let it go_. The latter being something Minako was having problems with as well. But Rei was quite tired of all the dirty fighting and the distance. (The distance especially.)

She was willing to try, _anything_, just about. And if that included sucking up her pride and stowing it away somewhere else for a bit. So be it.

"And what good would it do us to start a new argument? Things don't just _get _better, right away. You know that."

"It doesn't matter if it does Minako. But the least we can do is get started in the right direction. I…I didn't agree with what you said to Usagi-"

Minako snorted at that, Rei's response was a half-hearted glare.

"-But things won't ever get better until you and I, _try_. I don't want to start another argument, I just want to move forward the best, _we,_ can."

Minako sighed, tiredly.

"I don't want to _try_ anymore, Rei. I'm tired, I don't want to _force_ things into fixed positions anymore. I don't want to pretend it _doesn't_ hurt, or that _everything_ that happened never did."

The look in Rei's eyes softened.

"I know you need _time_, Minako. But-"

There was that word again, _Time_. Minako already had two lifetimes full of _time_. This being her second one, she had already waited. Already spent a large amount of _time_, doing whatever it was she was supposedly supposed to do. Minako (_Venus_) both of them (who were both the same person in the end) were sick of all the _time_, they had been given.

There was nothing to do anymore. There was nothing to fight, there had been no heartfelt confessions of love from the Martian. There had been no change, and Minako was sick of _time_ constantly ticking away. Disappearing into a dark black void in which to never return from.

"I don't, Rei. I don't want anymore _goddamn_ time."

Minako didn't want _time. _She wanted _change_. Something, _anything_, to change. And though she herself hadn't forced any change, she had at least started to let go of all weight the world carried on her shoulders.

"T-Then how do we ever move forward?"

Minako shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe we never do."

There was fire in Rei's eyes. That look that said '_I don't accept that answer_.' But Minako couldn't bring herself to fight anymore. She was sure she had poured out enough energy four days ago, throwing shots at both Rei and Usagi.

_Cheap shots too..._

"We _do_ Minako, _we _get past this. We move forward, we stop being so…so…"

"Rei."

"What?"

"I'm tired of being second best."

Amethyst eyes widened.

"Mina-"

"I don't know why you're here. Maybe Usagi sent you, maybe one of the others. It really doesn't matter Rei. I'm cursed and I'm tired of being cursed."

"M-Minako, your…your _not _cursed."

The blonde laughed humourlessly.

"Then how come each time it comes to _you_ and _I_, there is _never _a _you_ and _I _in the first place?"

"Maybe because your always busy with Makoto!"

Rei sighed seconds after her outburst. This was _not _how this was supposed to be. She was not supposed to be the one lashing out.

The stupid thought just wouldn't leave her head though. It wouldn't go away, no matter how many times she had tried to force it back. Repairing their friendship would have been ten times easier had there been _no _Minako and Makoto relationship to interfere.

Or at least that was Rei's current excuse.

"Is this why you came by here? To try and stop me from seeing Mako? I don't _understand _you Rei."

Minako hissed, she was starting to become annoyed with this whole thing.

"I…_no_! I…I don't understand _you _either!"

Minako shook her head, exasperated.

"Why does who I'm with matter so much? What does Makoto have to do with _us_ anyways? What does she have to do with our friendship Rei?"

The raven haired girl faltered.

"I…she's just…in the way I guess."

Minako huffed, her eyes scornfully directed at Rei. The raven haired miko couldn't even bring herself to stare at the blonde in front of her.

"That's your _excuse_? Usagi was in the way, long before Makoto ever was."

It was a cheap punch to the gut and Rei was getting frustrated herself. This was going in circles.

"Don't say that Minako! Don't bring Usagi into this, _again_! You did enough damage already, didn't you?"

"_Always second best_…"

She muttered.

"Just _go_ away Rei."

Minako made it a point to push past the Senshi of Fire, heading for the door to the apartment complex. She'd of made it in to, had Rei not opened her mouth and spoke the words that forced her to stop in her tracks.

"When are you going to _stop_ acting like the victim!"

It was a statement more then a question, but Minako responded it too it all the same. Her voice low and her heart pounding painfully inside her chest. Her voice came, cold and spiteful.

"When I stop _being_ one."

She made sure she shut the door behind her.


	17. Act XVI

_A/N: _So...this chapters, a _little_ weird. I was going to write something else entirely, but then I started writing this and well..._ehhh_. I might as well do a chapter in _Rei's POV_, no? To see how she's 'feeling' regarding everything. Hopefully what I was going to originally write, will come out next chapter. Though I'm sure this chapter will make you all confused because of its...oddness? I don't know. We'll see. Anyways next update in a few days. And once again, thanks for all your comments. I'm taking everything you say into consideration, so hopefully it will help this story out some, no? Love the feedback, keep it coming!

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I still own nothing._

**

* * *

**

**Act XVI.**

Rei Hino couldn't always understand what Minako Aino was _saying_.

There was always a subtle edge in her words. At least when she spoke to Rei. The raven haired girl in question had long ago become accustomed to it. It was something she had forcibly grown to accept. Only to glaringly see it when Minako was in a _particular_ mood.

Most often she noticed it during their arguments. Their fights, their petty disagreements, during times Minako couldn't hold her walls up long enough. The blonde held back a lot of things after-all. She probably even had more secrets then Rei herself.

There were stories there, in her words. Murmuring tales Rei had never been able to fully decipher. Secrets she couldn't quite discover, or even reach for that matter. Not that Rei ever truly stopped _trying_, she merely became _distracted_.

It was hard to pick battles against Minako. Ones that Rei could actually win, (which she usually didn't, regardless.) So maybe if Rei _hadn't _felt so blindsided by all the _recent _developments she might have taken that little spat outside Minako's apartment a bit better. She might have calmed, stopped and read _in-between _the lines.

She didn't and now she had only herself to blame.

It didn't help that Rei's _pride_ was a vicious, powerful little beast. That seemly reared its ugly head at the most horrible of times. Especially when she needed to be her most level-headed. (_Ironically _it was one of her favourite Minako traits. Despite their arguments.)

Her pride, had in-fact been kicked quite hard by Minako's blunt brutality. So Rei's natural discourse was to _kick back _as well. Which in turn more, often then not, ended with less than stellar results. For both parties, especially Rei's. (She was trying, wasn't she?)

_Yes_, yes she was. She _had_ too. It would _not _end like this, a broken friendship that couldn't stand the test of time.

All they had _was_ time.

Rei couldn't waste it on trivial details.

_Trivial? She's with Makoto, and you had your…'relationship.' In-fact, isn't your relationship the whole reason for this?_

_Funny_, inner voices weren't supposed to be this irritating.

_Yes, we are. Inner voices are supposed to remind you that you're an idiot. _

…_Point taken_.

Though Rei summarized that it probably had a lot to do with the _guilt_. Minako hadn't been _Minako-ish_ in a long time, Rei could pinpoint it all to that fateful afternoon. When Minako had walked in on her and Usagi being less then _honourable_. From then on Rei noticed how quickly their relationship had deteriorated.

It was to be expected, she figured. Especially noticing now, that Makoto and Ami both had remained as far away from the Shrine as possible since the truth had come out.

_Only six months later…_

There was some truth to Minako's words, though. (Rei couldn't argue with that, no matter how hard she tried too.) The kind of truth that gnawed at her insides, made her squirm under scrutiny. Sort-of like a criminal would, being pressed for information. Rei had no real answers though for that. Not for being with Usagi, not for acting out.

_Because that's what it was, wasn't it? _

_No, it was so much more then that. I love her._

_Do you? She's never leaving him, they're fated to be together._

_I…I…Is this how Minako feels?_

_You know, Venus has _always_ beaten you at your own game._

They were all messed up, broken in some way. Twisted in others. _All_ of the Senshi not just the Guardian Senshi. They all sported battle scars and mental ones alike. And they all had their ways to deal with them.

Except Rei and Minako, both of whom couldn't quite seem to find stable ground. Their own scars (mental and the alike) always keeping them dangled on the edge of a cliff.

Even the Scared Fire couldn't repress Rei's thoughts. So many things _were_ ruined already. So many more _would _be ruined.

The Outer Senshi, what would they think when the truth reached them? How Rei had threatened the future. Put all their hard work, their sacrifices in jeopardy for her own selfish reasons. Setsuna the Guardian of Time, she had to have _already _known, didn't she? If she did why didn't she try to stop her? Stop _them_?

_She can tell the future, she already knows what's going to happen._

"_No_. She doesn't know everything. She said so herself."

Rei grumbled, shaking her head. Talking to herself _wasn't _helping. She needed to focus, to clear her mind…

"Go_ away_ thoughts."

Eyes closed shut, Rei tried feeling out for the Scared Fire again. Only to have her annoying thoughts invade once more.

_What are you looking for Mars? What are you trying to find in those flames of yours? Help? Understanding? If Venus were here, she'd tell you, your wasting your _time_._

Rei snorted and tried once again to shove her inner voice deep into the back of her head. It was becoming a fruitless task though. She was by far too distracted and it wasn't even a _nice_ distraction. Just an irritating one reminding her how messed up she was, how everything was messed up in general.

_What are you afraid of Mars? What truly scares you? _

"Nothing."

Rei growled. She inhaled deeply, hoping to calm herself. It _didn't_ work.

_You can't lie to me, I am you. We are the same. I know you, I know us. What are you afraid of?_

Rei didn't answer.

_What hurts the most then, Mars? The broken heart from realization? Or the loss of your most important person?_

Rei opened her eyes then, the flames of the Scared Fire flickering every which way.

_You want to argue with me don't you Mars? You want to say they apply to the same person. That your inner voice is wrong, that the truth is already there._

Seconds tick. Minutes slip away. Rei keeps her breathing even, in, out, _in_, _out_. The flames tease her, pretending to follow the pattern. Swishing left, right, _left_, _right_. Sweat trickles down her brow and she unconsciously narrows her eyes.

_Your wrong though._

Rei stands abruptly then, her fists clenching tightly together. She pauses for half a second, stares into those white hot flames flickering in front of her.

_If you were smart, you'd know the tale well._

Without a second thought she's out of the room, the only sound a forceful clunk from the screen door.

Rei Hino _knew_ of the stories hidden in-between the words Minako Aino spoke. They snuck behind plastic smiles and extremely stony blue eyes. They existed only for Rei, or in spite of her. They were there though, they _existed_.

Rei just liked to pretend they _didn't_.


	18. Act XVII

_A/N_: So this chapter came much later then I intended. This is what I was originally going to write instead of the last chapter. However I had some problems with this chapter. I had a hard time making it flow, so if it isn't awesome I apologise. Anyways, you guys are, however, _still _awesome, regardless if I am or not!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, duh._

**

* * *

**

**Act XVII.**

"This can be easily rectified."

Rei whirled around and tried to muster the angriest scowl she could come up with. In some vain attempt to chase the annoying blonde haired Senshi away.

It didn't work.

"No it _can't_ Haruka. Now get lost!"

They had been at this for the better part of the day. Rei had _already _lost her temper and was firing on all cylinders but the Senshi of Uranus didn't seemed greatly bothered by it. In-fact she had seemed a bit smug about it. Though Rei ignored it the best she possibly could.

So far, every argument or excuse Rei could come up with. Haruka seemed quite ready to pick apart each one. There was one point where Rei was about to voice another complaint regarding the whole situation and Haruka had already smothered it with a condescending smirk and a few ample points.

"For all your talk about _never giving up _and _working hard_, you sure come up with a lot of excuses to do just that. What's your problem Mars? Bent out of shape because Mina's not in the mood for your hissy fits?"

Rei threw the broom in her hands down on the ground. She took four long strides towards the blonde and snarled.

"Do you _want_ to fight?"

Haruka smirked.

"Do you _want_ to get your ass kicked all over this Shrine?"

Rei huffed before she stomped back over to her thrown broom. Her scowl remained, though it didn't seemed to do much other then keep Haruka talking. Which in-itself was horrible enough.

"It's _your_ own fault. You're the one who went and opened up old wounds. Minako's _not _invincible, she's an insecure girl who got her heart broken by a _moron_."

Rei threw her arms up in exasperation, her gaze narrowing on the blonde standing a few paces before her. She would never openly admit it, but Haruka knew exactly where to cut someone. And when she did, it hurt like _hell_.

"_Why_ are you _here_? To lay the guilt on heavy?"

This argument was old already. When Rei couldn't dismiss Haruka's words she instantly went back to _guilt_ and _why's_. None of which really _mattered_, in the blonde's mind. So Haruka scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly want me to go back to _that_ screw up, Rei?"

The raven haired girl blinked.

"You already know?"

Haruka was the one who scowled this time.

"Of course I do. Ami and Makoto felt it necessary that we know. I'm starting to see _why_, we should have."

Rei sighed and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I'm…_sorry_, Haruka."

Haruka couldn't help it, she freaking _laughed_, she laughed with no ounce of humour in her voice. Rei's bemused expression only made her laughter louder. _Unbelievable_.

"Your apologising to _me_? What you did was _stupid_, a secret affair with Usagi? What were you thinking! And yet here you are apologising to _me_? What the hell is going on with you Rei?"

"I-I…"

Haruka shook her head.

"You didn't break _my_ heart, Rei. You didn't say all those cruel things to _me_."

"I…Minako wasn't exactly _nice _either!"

Haruka's expression morphed into a dispassionate one. Almost as if she was preparing for a battle. _Almost_.

"What do you expect? You carry on an affair with our Princess, she's the only one who knows, who has to carry the weight of _your_ transgressions…tact on the fact she's been in love with you since you two probably _met_. Come on Rei, what were you expecting, _really_? Rainbows and sunshine?"

"…Setsuna knew too!"

The Senshi of Uranus shrugged her shoulders.

"Who are you trying to fool, Rei? _Me_ or _you_? You know what you did, your already carrying around the guilt like its carry on. I'm pretty sure you know what you want, what your heart is telling you. So why the hell aren't you doing anything about it?"

Rei opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. She tried to wedge them out from her throat but nothing came. Instead a frown marred her features and Haruka could only smirk. Her assumptions correct, on all accounts.

"So what's the problem? Besides all the fixable ones."

"…S-She doesn't want to be…_second_ best…"

Rei finally spoke, her response dejected. Haruka walked over and wrapped an arm around Rei, in a kind and unusual gesture. Despite their half-day argument(s) they were still friends. And the blonde racer really only had both Rei's and Minako's best interests at heart.

"No girl _ever_ wants to be second best, pyro."

Rei snorted at the old nickname.

"But you _can_ fix this."

"Oh? And what's the best way to do _that_, exactly?"

It came out a bit self-deprecating but it was nothing Haruka hadn't dealt with before.

"_Easy_. You start off simple, okay?"

Rei glanced at the blonde as they slowly began to walk towards the steps of the shrine. Haruka had a mission to fulfil, after-all.

"You get on your hands and knees and _beg _forgiveness."

Rei couldn't help but roll her eyes as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Well I _already_ knew that."

Haruka chuckled.

"Good, then lets get started."

The blonde pulled away from the Fire Senshi and couldn't help but smirk at her slightly confused expression. The red sports car flashed its lights and beeped once, as if agreeing with Haruka.

"I…uh…right _now_?"

The blonde shrugged.

"If you don't do it now, you'll probably lose your nerve, pyro. Besides, this was the whole reason I came by."

Rei didn't even have enough time to respond as the blonde ushered her into the front seat. Making a point to shut the door before Rei could escape. (Though to the be honest, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind.) In moments the car was in drive and they were on the street, driving off to into the setting sun.

Operation love-connection was back at it.

"So...who gave you _this_ idea?"

The blonde sitting in the drivers seat, frowned.

"Who said anyone gave me the idea?"

Rei scoffed.

"If _you_ had come up with it, you probably would have done this a long time ago. Even before...well, before everyone knew, everything, I guess."

"_Oh_."

Haruka shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well?"

"_Hotaru_."

The blonde mumbled out her answer.

"What?"

"Hotaru! _Hotaru..._ gave me the idea. She said I should come by and pound some sense into you...well, I said _pound_. She said _tentatively_, like it really matters."

Rei smiled at the thought.

"Well, if it works out I guess I'll owe her a milkshake."

Haruka scoffed.

"What about _me_?"

Rei shrugged her shoulders.

"A nice pat on the back will do."

"_Damnit_."

Yeah, operation love-connection was back on track.


	19. Act XVIII

_A/N: _Well, I'll be honest and say I'm a little annoyed with this chapter. However, it _is_ finished. (It might be a confusing mess, I mean, of course. So many apologies on that.) I had to fight a bit with my muse for a day or so, just to try and get this finished. But its done now. Which is suprising progress considering how much of a pain it was to write this. Ahh well, I'll let you guys decide if its a decent chapter or not, okay? We'll also address some '_other_' issues next chapter. So... don't worry. Anyways, keep the reviews coming! I'm always excited to hear what you guys think. Now, go on, enjoy. Same drill, different day!

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing. Jeez._

**

* * *

**

**Act XVIII.**

"I don't think I can do this."

Haruka leaned back in the driver seat and smiled.

"Come on, pyro. You worry too much. There's only a _small_ chance you'll come out of her apartment in a body bag."

The raven haired girl scowled at the blonde.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

The other Senshi smirked.

"I said, _small chance_."

Rei didn't seem to move from her seat though. Haruka was trying to be a good friend, or at least something akin to a _good_ friend.

"Hey, just think of it like…that story about the cat."

Rei raised an eye brow at that. Who wouldn't?

"What cat?"

"_Exactly_."

Rei frowned.

"You really suck at this, don't you?"

Haruka opened her mouth completely ready to retort. But then something like _realisation_ popped into her head.

"…Well I'm not _the worst_."

_That doesn't make a difference._

"No it doesn't."

"Haruka?"

The blonde seemed to pull herself out of her own brain.

"Erm…yeah?"

"I think I'm willing to risk it, after all."

"Oh?"

Rei nodded.

"It has to be better then listening to _you_."

Within the blink of an eye, before Haruka could even think up a suitable reply to _that_, Rei was already shutting the car door behind her.

"Bloody women."

_But you are one._

"Oh just be quiet!"

Haruka would deal with this little problem later. Until then, she was support system A. If there were letters to add to support systems.

Meanwhile Rei was trudging up the stairs towards Minako apartment and what would probably be her _soon-near-death-experience_, 102. Well it would have been, had she been counting them since the first time.

She _had_, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that.

So with what she hoped was a _nice _smile, she knocked three times on the door. The knocks the last reminder she was going to die soon. _Probably_, at least. As the seconds stretched Rei started fidgeting nervously.

She couldn't help it, all these worst case scenarios running through her skull. Most of them involving some sort of blunt object and her skull having tea and biscuits.

So as the door finally swung open, Rei was half a second from just blurting out anything, but instead of Minako standing in the door it was Makoto.

_What the hell?_

"Rei?"

The brunette whispered, a hint of surprise in her voice. The raven haired girl blinked a few times.

"Makoto?"

The tall girl rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Erm…yeah?"

"I…is Minako here?"

The brunette chuckled.

"Is Haruka waiting outside?"

The Fire Senshi could only frown.

"Yeah."

"Well its about time, I've been waiting here for a couple hours you know. You must have put her through the ringer, eh?"

Rei shrugged her shoulders.

"_I guess_."

Makoto patted the other girl on the back.

"Well, come on in. I was just leaving you know. Surprised you made it here at all today. I _unfortunately _lost some money, now that I think about it…"

"Money?"

Makoto smiled warmly.

"Oh well, me and Haruka…"

One of the bedroom doors in the back of the apartment opened, and Makoto blinked.

"Oh…uh it doesn't matter!"

With a hearty shove, Rei flew into the apartment, half surprised, half annoyed, as Makoto practically ran from the apartment like it was on fire.

_The hell?_

The door shut loudly behind her as she ran off, probably down to Haruka's car. Which not only confused Rei, but also made her ten times more nervous.

"Makoto? You still here?"

Appearing from the hallway Minako stood, confused for a moment. Before she narrowed her eyes on Rei, who was still staring at the door. As if something was about to pop out from behind it.

"Rei? What are _you _doing here?"

The Senshi of Mars snapped back to attention.

"Oh, uh…hi?"

Rei smiled hopefully at the blonde, but Minako didn't want to seem to let up even an inch.

"_Once_ more. _Why_ are _you _here?"

Rei frowned instantly, this was already going bad and they hadn't even spoken more then two sentences to each other.

"I…came by to apologise. I was out of line the other day."

Minako's stern look softened just a fraction.

"Oh…and who forced you to come by? Ami? One of the Outers? _Usagi_?"

Rei shook her head.

"No, no, not really. I mean I got a ride from Haruka, but no one…_forced_ me to come here."

_At least not technically…_

"I wanted to apologise Minako. Most of the things you said, while…harsh, were _true_."

The Senshi of Venus frowned, her gaze falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry too, Rei."

The raven haired girl closed the gap between them, her hands entwining with Minako's.

"No, no, you _don't _have to be sorry Minako. I should, only me. It's my fault all of this got out of hand. If I hadn't been so…so…focused on what I could never have I…I might have…"

Minako pulled away from Rei, shaking her head slowly.

"No…_don't_ say it."

"But…"

"No! I don't want to hear about _what could have been_, Rei. _Goddamit_!"

Rei flinched, it _almost_ felt like being slapped, except the impact was stronger.

"I don't want to…I just…"

Minako faltered, the words getting caught up in her throat.

"…You don't want to be second best."

Rei answered for her.

"I don't _want_ you to be second best Minako."

Blue eyes locked with amethyst.

"I want you to be…" _More? Everything?_ _My most important person?_

Rei clenched her fists together in frustration.

_Why can't I just be honest?_

_Because honesty means accepting the truth, as it is._

"I…I'm _sorry_, Minako."

The blonde nodded glumly.

"I know you are."

She murmured so softly, Rei almost missed the words.

"I want you in my life, Minako."

The raven haired girl muttered_, helplessly_. This was turning into a downward spiral.

"I…I understand, Rei. I do. But…I need more…"

"What? Time?"

The blonde scowled then.

"No. I need _change_."

Rei sighed, trying her best to keep her emotions in check.

"Change? Like what? I don't under-"

"I'm in love with you! Does that just keep slipping your mind? I can't _just _be your friend anymore, Rei. I _can't_! I have _tired_, but I can't do it anymore!"

There was silence after Minako's outburst. The blonde felt like apologising, but simply couldn't bring herself to do so. The wicked truth was she couldn't stop feeling this way, she couldn't simply shut off her feelings and pretend she was okay. She wanted to, she really did. If only for everyone's sake, but Minako Aino could not stop her heart from acting on its own accord.

"Then…don't."

Blue eyes blinked in surprise.

"Rei? What ar-"

Minako never finished her sentence. If only because Rei had closed the gap between the two, and had kissed the blonde. It silenced Minako, but would _probably_ leave them in a precarious situation, sometime later.

_Oddly_, neither really cared about that, though.


	20. Act XIX

A/N: I just want to start off by saying...holy crap I'm sorry! I made you guys wait and wait and wait! And I didn't mean too, I've had a bit of writers block and there was a lot of crazy stuff going on. So for that I apologise. I also apologise for this chapter, I wrote the first half awhile ago, and then I left it sitting there, dying. And eventually (today that is) finished it. But I doubt its anything more then filler, and for that I'm sorry. You've guys have waited so long, only for me to throw this crappy chapter in your face! I hope, finally defeating the evil demon that is this chapter, will put me back on the bandwagon. Hopefully next chapter won't be so bad, I got a basic idea of what it will be about and what not.

Anyways, you guys are still awesome, and I'm sorry for the long ass wait!

_Disclaimer: Still owning nothing._

**

* * *

**

**Act XIX.**

"We shouldn't have done that."

In seconds the blonde is pulling away from Rei. As quickly as she can, just to throw some distance between them.

"Minako…"

Rei tries, the Senshi of Mars slightly surprised at herself. But _more_ disappointed with Minako's reaction to the kiss.

"_You_ shouldn't have done that."

The raven haired girl tries again, she takes a step forward, only for the blonde to take two steps back. It's like an awkward dance that neither are leading.

"Minako, don't do _this_."

Sad blue eyes narrow on Rei, making the Senshi of Mars frown.

"Do what? What's _best_?"

"Best for who?"

Rei questions, though the anger in her question dissipates, being replaced with a bitter sadness.

"For _me_! Probably for _you_, too."

Rei opens her mouth, ready to retort only to have Minako beat her too it. With a shake of her head, and her voice a bit shrill.

"Your _not_ the one who's going to get her heart broken, Rei!"

"That's not fair, Minako. Your breaking it right now!"

With a humourless laugh, the Senshi of Venus shrugs her shoulders, uncaring almost, callous mostly.

"And I'm supposed to _care_? Rei, I _don't_. I've waited forever, for you too…"

"Too what? _Love you_? I'm here _now_, aren't I? I'm _trying_, aren't I?"

"Just _go_, Rei. We obviously aren't ready to have this conversation."

Rei huffs, frustration sneaking into every crevice.

"You won't be second best!"

It was desperate, and in the long run was probably unhelpful at this point. But Rei was losing her composure, she had just kissed the frustrating woman. Only to have the blonde go around and tell her what she _had _been telling her for awhile now.

"I honestly…don't want to be_ anything _to you right now, Rei."

It was the final nail in the coffin. Minako's mind seemed firmly made, what could Rei do against that?

"You know, I'm _afraid _too. I always have been, even when things are crystal clear. But you can't be afraid _forever_. Fear ruins the best things, Minako."

With nothing left to say, Rei quietly exit's the blonde's apartment. Slightly hoping Haruka was waiting to give her a ride, slightly hoping she wasn't.

It was, after all. Always awkward to explain why you looked ready to _cry_.

* * *

It was one of those wonderful days. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a great day for a picnic.

Unfortunately for Makoto Kino, she was _not_ having a picnic. In-fact she was getting dumped.

"Uh…what?"

In such nice weather too, how _disappointing_.

"I'm sorry Mako, I just…I don't feel the same."

Minako Aino was a pretty girl, Makoto was sure. I mean, if you liked blondes, and if you liked blondes who were never _really _interested in _you_ in the first place. If you liked blondes who use you as their rebounds…

_Wait…_

"Holy crap you _are_ dumping me."

Makoto's exclamation is more surprise then hurt. Which for a second, almost makes Minako scowl, thankfully it doesn't. The blonde remains outwardly bemused, instead.

"…Yes?"

The brunette shifts uncomfortably. Not at all because Minako looks confused by her words, but because the park bench is an unstable monstrosity. A part of it constantly jabbing her in the leg, no matter how much she moves. Makoto will be happy when this conversation ends.

"Your…not upset, or anything?"

Makoto blinks and then feels the bench jab her in the leg again. As if saying '_you still have to play your part_.'

"_Oh_. Well yeah, I am. Sort-of."

Minako frowns and then shifts a bit, _possibly _because of the monstrous bench. Or maybe because a topic or two, may be coming up for air.

"I mean, we only went on like two dates the most. It's okay, you know? Still sucks _I'm _the one getting dumped."

'_Minako can't be dumped by Rei-lite!'_

_I hate you Haruka._

The bench somehow jabs Makoto in the leg again, forcing her back to reality.

_Damn well better be the bench…_

"Your really not upset?"

Makoto shrugged.

"No, not really. I figured something happened, Rei came out of your apartment looking rather…uhh…sad, the other day. I don't know if it was from a fight or…"

Minako has the decency to blush. Makoto doesn't notice, she's too busy scowling at the park bench.

"…Something like that."

Makoto nods in understanding.

"So…this _is_ because of Rei, isn't it? _Us_, breaking up?"

The blonde looks like she's going to argue, but the stare Makoto fixes her with, makes her stop.

"Sort-of."

"_Sort-of_? It's more of a _yes_ or _no_, kind of question, Minako."

"Its…_complicated_."

Makoto chuckles.

"Isn't it always, between you two?"

The blonde smiles softly.

"Yeah…I guess your right."

Makoto returns the smile, nodding slightly at the blonde. Despite the irritating bench their sitting on, the brunette has few words of encouragement for Minako. Who might have been surprised had she not been already.

"Just…take it slow this time, Mina. Hear her out, before you make your final decision. I understand why these things happen now, and you should too."

"Mako…"

The brunette smiles even with the bench jabbing her in the leg, even if Minako looks hopelessly lost.

"You can't control how you _feel_. You know _this _better then anyone, Minako. Make good on it for once, okay? Don't let fear ruin your whole life. The best things in life, you _jump _for them. Even if their scary."

With a final parting hug from the Senshi of Jupiter, Minako is left on the bench alone. With only small hopes, and small dreams.

Most of which seem far-fetched for her. But maybe, just _maybe_, they weren't.

"Sometimes, I'm an idiot."


	21. Act XX

_A/N: _So this one was finished sooner, it's mostly the end, end for the whole _Rei/Usagi_ thing. Thus its shortness. As you can see. Which I apologise for as it's the second shortest chapter of this story. On the sad side, we are slowly winding down to the ending. Though I might have some more in-store for this series. Maybe I'll write something for _Makoto/Ami_, you know, try my hand at that. But that will come later, much later! As this story is still going on and I've never been really good at multitasking stories. So sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will hopefully make up for it. As for all that, love the reviews guys! Keep them coming! More to come!

_Disclaimer: I still own, nothing, suprised? Really?_

**

* * *

**

**Act XX.**

Sometimes it ends where it begins.

Which would be ironic, if one really cared much for irony. Rei Hino did _not_.

But with some clever hard-headed advice from Haruka, and a rather bad ending to what she had hoped would be a _new _beginning. Rei Hino would almost want to say she was back to the beginning. Which is _sort-of _ironic, when she thinks about it.

Of course, however, Rei remembers the second most important thing.

For something to begin anew, something else must _end_.

Surely the Senshi of Time, Setsuna would know this best, but the realisation isn't left with the serenely stoic Setsuna, its instead dropped onto the lap of one Senshi of Mars. Who has never _quite_ been serenely stoic, she's a bit more _blatantly obvious_.

Which brings her to the present, where she is quietly seated across from the Moon Princess, Usagi. In her bedroom at the Hikawa Shrine.

This normally wouldn't be a terribly uncommon thing to find. But Rei is determined to fix Minako's annoying _though_ albeit understandable, state of mind.

_'No girl ever wants to be second best, pyro.'_

_No, they do not._

So, where it begins, it must end in order to begin anew. Or at least that's what she's _hoping_ for, with all this.

"So…what's wrong Rei?"

It's a fair question to ask, Rei hasn't spoken since Usagi got to the Shrine. Mostly because of her distracting thoughts.

"Nothing really. Though…nothing's right either."

Usagi nods softly in response, and Rei fidgets with her tea-cup. Thinking of how to begin.

And if Rei had been anyone else, anyone else who knew how to use words so much better. She might not have taken the route she had, to begin with, maybe. Or maybe she would have, and instead would used pretty words to get her out of tough spots…or…or…

"We have to stop being like this."

Rei of course makes a gesture with her free hand to clarify what's she's talking about. However it only makes Usagi frown.

"What?"

The raven haired girl sighs.

"_This_. _You _and _I_. Being close, but never too close…"

The blonde's eyes widen at the implication, but Rei is already on her way to back tracking.

"_No_, I don't mean _that_! I-I don't mean we go back…to…_that_. I mean…I mean I need to stop being around _you _so much."

"I'm not sure I understand Rei…"

With her hopes fleeting, surprisingly fast. Rei digs deep, grabs onto that flickering resolve and makes one last attempt to make everything comprehendible. For _both _of them.

"We've always been good friends. But that's the way it _should _have stayed, a-and I know I said I'd never regret it but…I'm…I'm _starting _too. We've betrayed our friend's trust, and I've hurt Minako to the point its almost…unrepairable and…"

"You don't love me anymore?"

And Rei is forced to stop then and there. Her amethyst eyes widened in surprise. But Usagi's clear blue seem sure, and maybe wistful, something Rei might have wished for, before.

"I…I'm always going to love you, Usagi. But I might have gotten it wrong the first time..."

"So it's _always_ been…Minako?"

Usagi makes sure not to miss a single beat, Rei, however isn't horrible deterred by the questions. _Thankfully_.

"No, I can't honestly say that, either. You were my first friend, first best friend, first…first _love_. No, that part isn't wrong, Usagi. I just mean, we…shouldn't have. The first time shouldn't have happened. But…we can't go back in time, now can we?"

Usagi doesn't say anything to that, but there is silent agreement in her eyes.

"I understand Rei."

The raven haired girl blinks, almost confused, but more surprised then anything.

"You do?"

The blonde nods, smiling wistfully at the Senshi of Mars.

"I was your first…Minako's your last, right?"

Rei opens her mouth, ready to speak, say something to that. But the words settle in her mind, they sift in and out of all her other realisations. They make her silently think on beginnings and endings.

And Usagi's words somehow fit, perfectly, _almost_.

"Yeah."

She mumbles, slightly speechless, but sort of at peace.

It's kind of ironic that Rei Hino finds her _new_ beginning at the end of _the _beginning.

"I guess all you have to do now is convince Minako you feel the same."

Unfortunately, new beginnings are, _that_, exactly.


	22. Act XXI

_A/N: _Anyways I managed to finish this one. I would have posted it sooner, but I've spent the last few days laying in bed, either waiting to_ die_. Or watching Maury and Jerry Springer. I've been sick you see, and when I'm sick I don't really do much. Just lie in bed watching someone else's baby mama drama. Which I find amusing, if only because I'm thanking every deity known to man, that I wasn't nearly that...err, crazy? I suppose! Ahahaha! Anyways, this is _Rei's Loyalty Mission_...erm. Actually I might have also been busy playing _Mass Effect 2_ a lot as well. Sorry! Ahahaha, go on and enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming guys!

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing._

**

* * *

**

**Act XXI.**

"This is how much we care about you guys."

Haruka announced her smile wide and seemly sincere. Rei who was seated on the couch in-between Makoto and Setsuna could only blink. She glanced around the room and noticed everyone was here, minus Minako and Usagi.

Both names made her insides squirm. (Though for different reasons.)

"This is Operation Love-Connection…welcome Rei."

The raven haired girl only blinked again.

"Uh…what?"

Setsuna scowled at Haruka and then proceeded to kick the blonde in the shin, _hard_.

"You brought her here! What were you _thinking_?"

The blonde grimaced.

"Ouch! Damnit, Sets why'd you go and do that?"

The Senshi of Time scoffed.

"Because you're a special kind of moronic."

The blonde huffed petulantly before shifting in her chair. Mostly so she could avoid another kick to the shin in the near future.

"Don't mind them Rei, this is a normal occurrence during the meetings."

Michiru supplied, though Rei still seemed slightly confused by everything.

"That's an understatement."

Makoto grumbled beside Rei. Ami slid Rei a tea-cup.

"Here, you might need this."

Rei could only stare at the bluenette who smiled as reassuringly as she could.

So maybe, it wasn't the greatest idea to get into a car with Haruka driving. Maybe it was actually a _really_ stupid idea. Even if the blonde seemed adamant and was as _so_ irritating Rei could scarcely refuse the invitation to have 'tea' with her.

In other words, the Senshi of Mars thought hindsight was a bitch.

"Anyways…"

Haruka began, smiling, though she was also rubbing her sore shin as she spoke.

"Operation Love-Connection is dedicated to bringing the Senshi of Venus and the Senshi of Mars together!"

The room grew silent as they waited. Most were waiting for a huge fight to break out. Michiru was curiously thinking how long it would take to use a Deep Submerge on the curtains were they to _accidentally_ catch on fire. Setsuna was purposely scolding herself for not double-checking the time gates for any future burned down houses…

However the Senshi of Mars was surprisingly calm, considering. Even though she was confused more then angered by the declaration. She asked the simplest question she possibly could.

"…Like…together, together or?"

Haruka nodded once.

"Together, _together_, pyro."

"Oh."

_Oh. I didn't see that coming…_

"So…Makoto was…_acting_?"

The brunette coughed fitfully for a few seconds before smiling hopefully at the raven haired woman who had turned her attention to her friend.

"Well I mean, not all of it was an act! I-I really _did_ want to punch you in the face that one night…"

Rei had the decency to blush.

"I…uh, sorry about that Mako."

The brunette waved it off easily enough.

"Eh, its okay Rei. We were all doing what we thought was best."

Rei nodded in acceptance of that answer.

"I guess so."

"It doesn't matter now, Rei. We are here to help you, now."

Ami said with a bright smile that Rei couldn't help but return.

"Thanks."

Haruka chuckled.

"See? You always have friends, even when you purposely keep secrets from them."

"A-About that…"

Michiru held a hand up, though she was smiling all the same.

"Water under the bridge now, Rei."

Hotaru who had been quietly sipping tea during the exchanges. Suddenly banged her small fist on the table, causing everyone to jump.

The pre-teen blushed once everyone turned to her.

"Uh…sorry? I uh…well I know we all love the sappiness of this moment and all. But… don't we have business to get to?"

"Absolutely correct Hotaru."

Haruka said grinning as she playfully ruffled the girl's hair.

"Which is probably why 'Ruka brought you here, no?"

Rei shrugged her shoulders in response. This whole meeting was strange, though she was used to strange. It was sort of hard to wrap her head around all of her friends coming together to force her and Minako together…well _not_ force…_slightly nudge _would probably be more correct.

"We should just lock them in the closet! That way Minako can't escape and Rei has a chance to be honest!"

…Or maybe it was _shove_…

Hotaru's idea could only make Michiru chuckle, and the others could only sigh.

"Your just like your papa!"

Haruka announced with a smirk.

"That's a good thing, right?"

Setsuna and Makoto both answered the pre-teen's question.

"_No_."

Haruka waved her hand dismissively at the two of them. Both could only roll their eyes.

"Not the point. We already tried that, Hotaru."

Rei, especially remembered that day too. Minako had been a complete mess and the whole conversation had been a tense affair. Where they had just barely spoken about the infamous kiss from the wedding and…and it wasn't a good day.

Needless to say Rei was hoping the rest of them could come up with something a bit more creative. Or else Rei was left doing it on her own again. (Which she admittedly wasn't any good at.)

"What about something…hugely romantic, then?"

Michiru said with a serene smile, Haruka jumped up in agreement.

"That's a bloody great idea if I ever heard one!"

"Which you haven't."

Haruka glared pointedly at Setsuna.

"Please define hugely romantic…"

Ami whispered, though she was slightly blushing.

"You know? Like in those American movies…"

Haruka nodded encouragingly.

"Oh! Like the one where he rushes to the airport and declares his everlasting love?"

Rei gulped down her tea. Even if it burned her throat, she needed some kind of distraction.

"Exactly Hotaru!"

Makoto could only shake her head.

"Oh boy…this will be about as good as _Rei-lite_."

The raven haired woman raised an eye brow to that.

"_Rei-lite_?"

Makoto waved her hands distractingly.

"Don't worry about that one, Rei!"

"I'm starting to become…_concerned_."

Rei mumbled into her empty tea-cup. Haruka laughed at that one though.

"Rei-lite was a great idea, Makoto. …_Obviously _it was poorly executed."

"Hey!"

"Enough you two. Back to that huge romantic gesture."

Michiru smiled knowingly.

"We just have to think up something hugely romantic, shouldn't be too hard."

Rei put her tea-cup down, and decided it was time to voice what was on her mind.

"You guys are going to have my life end, like one of those terrible romantic American movies, aren't you?"

Everyone in the room nodded their heads.

"…Just checking."

Several moments later, Michiru was yelling _'Deep Submerge' _at the curtains.


	23. Act XXII

_A/N: _So it turns out I'm_ not _a hugely romantic person. Ahahaha. It took me a few days to come up with a few ideas. I bugged a few friends of mine, I played some _Mass Effect_, I watched some sappy movies, and...well. I hope the _'Grand Finale' _is at least good. This isn't it, though. So no worries, there should be like another two or three chapters, yet. Anyways the idea was difficult to come up with. Huge Romantic Gestures clearly aren't my thing. But this chapter is finished and the world didn't end. So I'm thinking we're all good. Anyways, thank you for the reviews. And go ahead and enjoy this chapter! _Oh_ and if there are mistakes I apologise, I never triple checked my work.

_Disclaimer: I still own, like, nothing, really. Not at all._

**

* * *

**

**Act XXII.**

"You don't mind if we stop somewhere before our study session do you, Minako?"

Minako glanced over at the bluenette and shrugged her shoulders. She might have said she was frustrated with the whole thing, but didn't. Her and Ami had been running '_errands_' about half the day now. While Minako wasn't in a rush, since it was her day off. She was annoyed that these errands had taken over most of her day.

All she wanted to do was study, quietly, peacefully.

Instead Ami had dragged her around half the city, for reasons Minako couldn't even completely fathom.

First they had stopped for lunch which hadn't been so bad. Minako had been hungry. But then Ami said she forgot something at home, so they went there. Then Ami decided she needed to stop at the book store, and no, not the one twenty minutes from her house. The one half way across the city, so they went there. Then they went to a huge department store because Ami needed a new shirt. Though when they left that place an hour later, Ami hadn't even bought anything.

It had carried on since then, with Minako running around the city behind Ami. It was like the blue haired genius couldn't make up her freaking mind. Minako was getting a little annoyed with the whole thing. Though for about the fiftieth time that day, Minako could only shrug her shoulders.

What Minako didn't know, however. Was that there was a plan set, that Ami had to follow through with. While it might have been easier to just go back to Mako's place and study. Haruka had thought it would be too suspicious if Ami randomly stated that they needed to _both _be somewhere else, at the allotted time.

Ami personally thought her dragging Minako around the city for the better part of the day, was _more _suspicious. However, Haruka had been adamant about the whole thing, so here they were. Traversing around the city, as Ami continually made up errands along the way.

Though as the bluenette looked at her watch, she realised that, _thankfully_, all she had to do was take the mark to the spot, and it would be done. So to the park they went.

So two buses later, with a slightly annoyed Minako following after her they made their way into the park.

"The park?"

Ami shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh you know, it's a nice day and well, I sort of know this _spot_."

Minako was slightly confused but as they walked towards a secluded area of the park, Minako could clearly see Makoto and Setsuna waiting for them. Both with warm smiles on their faces.

"Ami! Minako!"

Makoto called out, the two walked over. Minako wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

_This can't be good…_

"You did well Ami."

Setsuna spoke, grinning as she patted the Senshi of Mercury on the shoulder.

_Not good at all…_

"And Minako, we are glad you made it."

The blonde nodded her head unsurely at that.

"Uh…me too?"

"I didn't tell her what's happening, as instructed by Haruka."

Makoto smirked.

"Well, we might as well, now that she's here an all."

"Mhmm."

Minako glanced at Ami, then at Makoto then at Setsuna, she couldn't decide which one she should start questioning. Setsuna, who seemed to sense her rising stress commented next.

"_Relax_ Minako, Makoto just made you a picnic basket."

To which Makoto nodded, picking up from a nearby picnic table.

"It's dinner for you."

Makoto supplied as she shoved the wicker basket into Minako's hands.

"I…don't understand."

Setsuna smiled as reassuringly as possible. Makoto merely carried on from where she had ended.

"It's just dinner. _Oh_, and Ami's going to take you over to the Outer's house now. Where you'll get dressed up, and blindfolded."

"Mako…"

Ami mumbled, not sure that telling Minako about the blindfolded part will make things easier for them in the long run.

"I'm not comfortable with being blindfolded."

Minako said, in the most stern voice she could muster in confusion. Setsuna shrugged her shoulders in a way that seemed _patronizing_.

"You will, if Haruka's driving."

Minako was going to ask 'drive where?' Or something similar, but Ami put a hand on her shoulder and motioned to the bus stop.

"We should probably go, the bus will be here soon. And if we are late…well…"

"Haruka will send a few _'World Shaking's' _your way."

Makoto finished. The only blonde of the group, scowled.

"She could try."

She muttered, but it didn't feel as promising as she tried to make it sound.

"Have fun Minako. Oh, and do try to relax. Everything will work itself out."

Makoto laughed.

"Was that your best Haruka impression, Setsuna?"

The Time Senshi narrowed her eyes at Makoto.

"No, you definitely _aren't_ Rei-lite."

Makoto was going to retort, but Ami had dragged Minako away from the two bickering Senshi the best she could. Right now was not the time, for Minako to start questioning, _other things_.

Like who was the best _Rei-lite_, or _Haruka-lite_. Or anything else _lite_. So Minako helplessly allowed herself to be dragged towards the bus stop, by the seemly determined Senshi of Mercury.

"Those two, _honestly_…"

She heard Ami mutter as the bus approached, perfectly on time.

So as she had for most of the day, thus far. Minako caught the bus with Ami, as they traversed around the city again. Though, at least this time Minako knew where they were going.

"So…is anyone ever actually going to tell me what's going on? Or…?"

Minako couldn't help but look at the picnic basket in her hands and wonder. Ami who was sitting next to her, flanked by an old lady who seemed to be picking through a change purse of some kind, could only smile hopefully at the Senshi of Venus.

"It will make sense once we hit part three of the plan."

Minako could only frown.

"So your not going to tell me anything?"

Ami shook her head softly.

"It's a surprise, Minako. But know that we have been planning this for two days, and it's been through… a lot of changes. Think of it as…a…gift of new beginnings."

Minako confusedly stared at Ami for a long few seconds.

_Gift of new beginnings?_

"Oh sorry to bother you two girls, but you wouldn't happen to have some spare change on you, would you?"

Both were interrupted from their thoughts by the old lady sitting beside Ami.

"It seems I'm a few cents short of exact change."

Ami decidedly spoke to the old woman and Minako decided to bang her head against the window of the bus.

_Bloody hell…_

If she was lucky, it would cause brain damage.

* * *

An hour, two different bus rides, and two different old women asking for a few extra cents to even out their change, they had finally reached the Outers house. Though albeit tiredly as they walked up the steps to the door.

Ami knocked, Minako scowled.

This was turning out to be the second longest day of Minako's life. She wasn't sure how many 'long days' she would be able to take, after this.

Haruka answered, wearing a suit, and a huge happy smile.

"Hello, ladies. Glad you could make it. _Almost _exactly on time, too."

"Sorry…"

Ami mumbled as they entered the house.

"We got held back by some old lady asking for change at the bus stop."

"You could have just said no, Ami."

Minako mumbled, slightly annoyed with that whole incident.

"I had the change though. She just wasn't being very specific."

"She could barely _see_, why would she be?"

Ami opened her mouth ready to fire back something else, but Haruka cut in, thankfully.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you two made it. Ah, and I see you already completed part one of the plan."

Ami nodded her head, and Minako glanced confusedly at the two of them. Haruka elaborated for Minako's sake.

"The basket."

She said, and then left it at that.

"Why the heck are you wearing a suit?"

Haruka smiled.

"Oh you know, for fun."

"_Right_."

Minako deadpanned. Michiru came into the living room then, with a yellow dress and warm smile.

"This is for you Minako, glad to see you could make it."

"Can everyone stop saying that? It's starting to freak me out."

Michiru chuckled.

"I apologise Minako. But please, go up stairs and change. We have to be on time for the _finale_."

Minako glanced at Ami who seemed quite interested in the new curtains hanging over the windows. Then she stared at Haruka who was smirking _all knowingly_, and Minako was pretty sure she didn't like it.

"Finale?"

She finally asked, mostly for self preservation, also because she didn't understand why everyone was acting weird.

"In due time."

Michiru said, shoving the dress into her hands and pushing her up the stairs.

"B-But-"

"Not now, Minako."

As soon as the blonde Senshi of Venus was out of ear shot, Michiru turned to the other two.

"Has Makoto called?"

Haruka nodded.

"Yes, the last time they called her and Setsuna had already arrived. They are helping the other two finish up and everything should be ready by the time we arrive."

"That's good right?"

Ami asked, Michiru and Haruka only smiled.

"Yes, and I must say you did _exceptionally_ well today, also."

Ami bowed her head.

"Thank you."

Haruka smirked this time.

"Ah well, we aren't _quite_ finished yet. We still have the grand finale to get too."

"Which should be good."

"Mmm."


	24. Act XXIII

_A/N: _So this chapter turned out shorter then I wanted it too. So I'm sorry for that. I think there will be one more chapter and then we'll be done. _*Sigh*_ So sad, eh? Anyways I hope you like this chapter regardless. I'll hopefully have the next chapter out and up before next Tuesday. Until then, I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter! Also, I'm sorry I suck at romantic gestures.

:(

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing, you know, at all._

**

* * *

**

**Act XXIII.**

So maybe it should have been strange to Minako Aino.

Because after-all, she was seated in a car with a picnic basket on her lap, wearing a yellow sundress and blindfold. As her friends drove her to an undisclosed location. While Minako was sure she could go on, wondering where they were going, or what they were doing. She decided it probably didn't matter all that much.

Hell for all she knew they were driving her to an undisclosed location to murder and dump her body.

_That_, was probably just wishful thinking though.

So the drive wasn't long, but it certainly wasn't short either. It also didn't give Minako nearly enough time to be prepared for whatever they were decidedly doing.

Should she have been less surprised though?

Well, maybe. After-all it wasn't like the others were very good at being sneaky. The yellow dress, the long day spent running around the city with Ami like two crazy people. So on so forth.

It actually might have just been the whole day spent running around, or the two old ladies asking for change to complete their change purses. Maybe it was those things that had made Minako more surprised at the whole arrangement then anything else. Because, well, she just hadn't been thinking straight and if she had really bothered to, she might have caught on sooner.

"Ready to take your blindfold off?"

Haruka whispered and Minako might have said no, if she knew what was really going on. Instead she nodded her head, and the tall blonde standing behind her pulled the blindfold off without much problem.

Minako, with only a picnic basket in her hands gasped at the slight. There were lights hanging from the trees, there were rose petals on the ground, the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine looked lovely. There was even a table set up in the middle of everything, with a small bouquet of roses sitting in the middle.

Minako would have turned around and questioned Haruka right away, but the blonde seemed to have disappeared.

_So this was all some big plan to get me here, huh?_

"Minako."

Then there was Rei who seemed to have come out from the shrine. A hopeful smile on her face, wearing a plain red dress, that seemed to bring out her eyes more then Minako would like to admit.

There were a lot of things Minako could have done. She could have thrown her picnic basket on the ground and stomped off. She could have transformed and tore the place up. She could have simply turned around and walked away, but surprisingly she didn't do any of those things.

In-fact, all she did was stand there.

Maybe from surprise, or shock, or maybe because she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't be sure, really. Maybe it was Rei, or the setting sun, or maybe it was that she thought the world was about to end, or something.

"You…did all this?"

Rei shrugged, her smile still on her face.

"I had a lot of help. More then I probably deserved."

"Oh."

Minako said, not exactly sure what to say.

"Why?"

_Smooth, Minako._

"A lot of different reasons."

Which was true, more true then Minako would ever really grasp.

"Most of them are for you though."

Some for herself, a few for her friends, like Haruka. Who had refused to let _Operation Love-Connection _die, because of some bad outbursts. But mostly for Minako, whom Rei was more sure day after day, she was falling in love with.

"Nothing has to happen."

Rei mumbled unsurely.

"We could just eat whatever Mako made in that picnic basket. O-Or we could…uh, well you could leave if you wanted too. I..I uh, don't want you too. But I'd understand…"

Rei couldn't seem to catch her anxious self. It seemed to be sitting perfectly content right there, inside her heart.

"I just wanted to…to show you that you aren't second best to me Minako. I mean, I've…never done something like this before, f-for anyone really."

_That much was obvious_, Minako thought. Rei looked ready to burst into some kind of fit. She was shaky, she was unsure, she was fearful, she was being Rei. The Rei, Minako had fallen for.

And Minako was sure she was never more in love with Rei, then right now.

"Your…you're the one, Minako. There are no second bests when you're the _one_."

Maybe it was the lights, or the setting sun, maybe Minako thought the world was going to end, or maybe it was because of Rei. It didn't really matter, maybe it never _really_, mattered. Maybe Minako had been terrified of history repeating itself, maybe Rei had been heart broken and didn't know what to do about it. Maybe it was all just a bad series of events.

So…maybe that's why Minako put the picnic basket down, maybe that's why she ran into Rei's surprised arms, maybe that's why she kissed Rei like the world was seconds away from ending.

Maybe it did end and Minako wasn't looking.

"_You're_ my most important person, Mina."

And if the world did decide to end, then and there, Minako was sure. For the first time in months, so _positively_ sure. That she would die happy.

And after it was all said and done, Minako and Rei were sure they'd owe their friends a major thank you.

Operation Love-Connection pulled through. Haruka was going to be ecstatic.


	25. Act XXIV  The Grand Finale

_A/N: _So there is much to say about this. So much! But I think I'll keep it simple till you guys read this chapter. I do however want to say that this was lots of fun and I'm really amazed at the support this story got and I can't thank you guys enough for it. Seriously, I just can't! You guys are amazing and I hope the ending leaves you smiling. If it does, I think I have done my job. And yes, this _is_ the final chapter of Spiral Static. So with that go on and read.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The end._

**

* * *

****Act XXIV.**

"…And that's how it ended."

There was a collective pause in the group as Haruka finished. The Senshi of Uranus was grinning like a fool, she was quite proud of herself.

"With a huge explosion, _really_?"

Hotaru's tone was more annoyed then amused, even though she smiled at Haruka. She couldn't help but feel a bit peeved that the blonde would blatantly _lie_ to her and the rest of them. But of course, Haruka was the one telling the story. So it's probably no real surprise to anyone in the room listening, that the story was filled with more embellishment and 'make believe' then anything truthful.

"Well it was still a good story!"

Makoto and Setsuna both snorted at that.

"_If_ you were telling a _story_. You were supposed to tell the truth, what _really_ happened the other day. Because we all _know _you were hiding in the bushes pumping your fist in the air."

"I was _not_."

"In the bushes or pumping your fist in the air?"

"Both."

"Oh?"

Haruka crosses her arms and nods determinedly.

"I was in my Senshi form hiding in the trees…"

"Oh for the love of-"

Makoto face palms. Haruka of course takes it all in stride, it's a usual _Operation Love-Connection _meeting, though, there really was no need, considering…

"Don't worry I left them alone when it started treading away from PG-13."

"I would hope so."

Michiru murmured from beside the blonde. Ami coughed into her hand, though it didn't stop a blush from appearing on her face. She was still, surprisingly impressionable. But then Haruka always liked to _imply _things, that would make any sane person rethink their entire existence. Err…well something like anyways.

"The best part was an explosion really _did _happen."

Setsuna took the opportunity to face palm. Michiru chuckled and Hotaru though no longer a child, still seemed confused by that comment.

"…And with that I'm going to check on the food."

Makoto mumbled, her own Haruka-meter just about filled to the brim. She quietly shuffled out of the room and Setsuna watched her leave. Wishing she had half as good a reason to leave as well. Ami coughed into her hand again, though she managed to speak this time, even though her newest blush was still ever prevalent.

"Now that Operation Love-Connection is finished. What do you plan to do with your free time?"

Haruka smirked at Michiru who returned it with one of her own.

"I can think of a _few_ things…"

Setsuna scoffed and narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"_That's_ the _only_ thing you think about."

"Not true, you blondist."

"Oh?"

"Yes! In-fact _Operation Love-Connection _isn't quite finished, _yet_."

"B-But Minako and Rei…"

Haruka waved her hand dismissively at Ami who was going to argue her point. But decided that even she wasn't capable of reaching out to the blonde who was already on her way to crazy town.

"_Yes_, but they are only one of many who need help in the department of love."

Setsuna could feel a headache coming on and she didn't even need the Time Gates to tell her. All she had to do was listen to Haruka for more then a few minutes at a time.

"We won't stop till everyone in this group is paired off!"

"Y-Y-You mean…"

"Yes! You need to get on that horse, Ami! And there's no one better to do it, then _us_! Operation Love-Connection will live on!"

Ami's eyes grew wide, Hotaru was confused, Setsuna rubbed her forehead in irritation, Michiru smiled like she _knew_ this was going to happen and something crashed in the kitchen. Either from Makoto dropping something, or…from her throwing it.

"What horse?"

Hotaru asked, but everyone seemly ignored the Senshi of Destruction. They were all too preoccupied by Haruka's statement.

"…I feel like we should give Minako her job back."

Ami mumbled, Setsuna beside her could only scowl.

"Is it the apocalypse yet? No? 'Cause I'm really hoping that gets started soon."

"Hey!"

If only they hadn't been the _only_ ones suffering.

"_Seriously, _what horse?"

* * *

"So…our relationship?"

Minako shrugged her shoulders, smiling a bit.

"We'll work on it this time, okay? I promise."

"Mmm."

Rei settled beside the blonde on the couch. She made it a point to fake a yawn and wrap an arm around Minako before she clicked the TV on.

"Did you have to work on that?"

"Huh?"

"The fake yawn, was that your best move?"

Rei raised an eyebrow and refused to smile.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"That _was_ wasn't it? Your best move is the fake yawn! I almost can't believe it!"

Rei feigned innocence.

"I have absolutely _no_ idea what your talking about."

Minako laughed then and for the first time in months, Rei got to hear it. It was beautiful. It was calming, it was refreshing, it was something Rei feared she might not ever hear again. But she did and she was glad.

"You know…"

Rei murmured when the blonde's laugher died down some moments later. Her tone surprising sombre all of a sudden.

"If it takes me a millennium to prove to you…"

"Rei?"

The raven haired girl turned to her companion, who was smiling softly, despite the subject change.

"I don't really like millenniums."

The Fire Senshi smiled and pressed her forehead against the blondes. Her thumb running over Minako's cheek softly.

"Then I guess forever will have to do."

Minako kissed her then, allowing the world to fade away. So she could dream about what tommorrow would bring. Something good, she figured. Something different, something she never thought possible. But then, this was already one of those things, wasn't it?

"I like the sound of that."

Rei grinned.

"Good, because forevers a damn long time. We better make it count."

"Mmhmm."

They both melted into another kiss and the world completely faded away. For them, at least.

Somewhere, in the far away distance, in a house where the rest of the Senshi currently were. Something _did _happen to explode, but that was _totally_ a coincidence.

_Totally_.

* * *

_Additional A/N_: Yes that is the end. It almost makes me sad that it must end, but...well it must! On the plus side, I'm pretty much in love with you guys, so it's okay. Ahahaha. More seriously though I hope the ending makes you smile, _at least_. And I'm sure your curious if I'm going to write a _sequel_ to the _sequel_. As I'm sure I could easily enough, what with Operation Love-Connection not quite finished their job yet. There are also other _Minako/Rei_ issues I'm sure I missed, or didn't clearly 'fix' so to say. Plus I've been kind of wanting to write something for _Makoto/Ami_. All and All, I haven't decided yet. I think I'll leave it up to you guys. If you'd like to see this little series go on, or if your just happy with this ending.

Phew. Now that's all done. Onto my thank yous. Where do I start? Ahahaha! This story got, the most reviews I've pretty much ever had for anything I've ever written. So I'm suprised and elated that so many people liked the humor, the sadness, and just the general feel of the entire story. I think this is seriously the most I've ever written in an entire year, in general. What with _PoD_ and _SS_ following after it. I think it was really _you_ guys, who spurred me on to finish this story and the last one. Seriously, I'd get an e-mail for a review and sit there thinking, "Holy man. I better get on finishing that chapter!" Ahahaha. So thank you for all the love.

SweetRegards, Sailor Ice, Jedicaro, Honulicious, Da Pyro's Love, chakeroo, YingYing, KittyAttack, ChronoCresentFlames, ShoujoGirl, hinogrrl, pi (Whom I assume is Pious the King, no? Jeez, sure hope I'm right! Ahahaha!) LoneWolfSkye, Bin82501, ringroad25, dainlord, SailorLuckyMermaid, RachaelRae, MinaRayeFan, Some Random Tosser, and anyone else I missed, or who reviewed, or favorited or even added it to their alerts, or people who just read the story and liked it.

Damn this feels like a bloody speech! Ahahaha. But you guys are awesome, a lot of you were exteremly supportive, helpful with your suggestions. Someone mentioned near the beginning there wasn't a whole lot of _Rei/Minako_ scenes with them, like actually together, so I tried to fix that and I probably wouldn't have noticed that either if they hadn't of mentioned that. There are other things like that too, that really helped me make the story a bit more smooth, so in short. I pretty much couldn't have finished this without you guys. So I can only hope you guys will read any future stories I write, I do have some ideas for SM. Though I'd be open to any suggestions and what not. Anyways, with that. BBH, is out, yo!

Oh, wow that was really lame. Ahahaha.


End file.
